Mother
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Rose Potter contains the soul of Ichiryuu's wife. One day, she found five orphans. With the memories of her old life, she knew that these were her adopted children, all from her past life. She decided to take them in and adopt them once more. With the manipulating headmaster and Dark Lord watching over her shoulders, how is she going to raise and protect the five? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chance of OOC**

**There will be at least slight bashing (Or a big one I'll see)**

**Hope you guys will enjoy this story!**

**_Very important question:_**** Should I continue this story?**

**Please leave a comment, follow, favorite and thank you.**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright in the sky. No clouds were in sight. The smell of the salt water of the vacation home was fresh, dancing through the nose, to the lungs and out of the mouth. The small family, containing Ichiryuu, his wife, Kyoko, and their five adopted children, Toriko, Zebra, Coco, Sunny and Rin, were all there enjoying their time together. It was peaceful... as peaceful as it could get with those latter five as sons and daughter.

Kyoko sighed mentally as she watched from her beach chair at her children. She thought back to when the five became her children in everything but blood. It has been 10 years, and it was hard to believe that the adolescences were already on their way to becoming adults. Her bright emerald eyes peered from underneath the slightly big straw hat. A small smile played across her lips, from both amusements and sadness. She felt very old, at the moment, as she watched the five. Well, technically she was over 500 years old, so it was understandable. Still, this was the first time that she felt her age catch up to her.

Right next to her, across the table, sat her husband Ichiryuu who drank his juice while grinning like an idiot as always. She grabbed a fruit that was on her plate and flicked it at him. The fruit accelerated so fast that it was a blur, but somehow the man caught the piece with his right hand and ate it. He asked her after he swallowed the food:

"What was that for?"

"Nothing"

"Aw, come on Kyoko-chan. Why do you always throw things at me?"

He seemed to have thrown a pout at her direction. Kyoko ignored him and continued to watch her children. Most, if they saw the two, would have believed that their relationship was abusive, but in reality the two were simply finding little ways to keep up their training. Yes, one of those ways was for Kyoko throwing things at her husband and for him to catch them or get out of the way unless he wanted a hole in his body that would resemble a bullet hole. Ichiryuu knew that perfectly, but liked to make a joke out of it.

Continuing to ignore the man, the brown headed woman brought her index and middle finger onto the table, and made them gesture in a manner that it seemed as if they were walking. The two fingers got closer to the fruits then stopped. The next thing the husband knew she flicked each of the 30 pieces towards his direction in the same speed as before. The blond man jumped up into the air, missing each of them. He got back onto the chair smoothly, as if nothing happened just beforehand. He relaxed while sending to his lover a goofy grin.

She huffed at him then mumbled:

"You're impossible"

"You're the one that turned me into a target practice."

Ichiryuu started.

"You're the one that's getting too lazy for my liking."

Kyoko shot back.

"You were always a slave driver"

Ichiryuu commented as he stroked his blond mustage at the memories of their childhood. His wife snorted then replied:

"Correction, you were _always_ the lazy one."

He laughed at her comment.

"No I wasn't. You're simply always out to get me."

Once more the brown headed woman huffed. She said, mostly to herself:

"I still don't see why mom and dad ever adopted you and the other two. All three of you are a bunch of idiots."

Ichiryuu simply shrugged off what she said knowing that she didn't mean it. At least, nowadays she didn't mean it. Back then, during their early childhoods, she really did mean it and made sure to always remind the three males that ever since her parents adopted him and his brothers. He could remember their first meeting as if it was just yesterday.

_"Mom!"_

_A shout throughout the house was heard. Footsteps echoed throughout the small wooden building towards the kitchen. A smaller version of Kyoko was seen at the doorway of the kitchen. A beautiful woman looked up from her cooking and asked with confusion:_

_"What's the matter?"_

_"What's the matter?! The matter is that some kid is sleeping in my bed that's what!"_

_The mother, Froese, blinked a few times then smiled apologetically. She kneeled down to the same height as her 6 years old daughter and explained the situation. It turned out, that the couple found the boy and decided to adopt him into the family. While the girl was out doing her gardening, as always, the two needed to put the boy to rest and the best spot was her bed. She made sure to tell the girl that it was temporary. The young female was about to say something in return, unfortunately, she was cut off by a tired young male's voice asking:_

_"What's with all the noise?"_

_The two females looked at him, one with a slightly worried expression while the other had annoyance written all over her face, which was clearly Kyoko. Unfortunately, Kyoko had a _small_ problem whenever she gets mad, and that was her face always turned bright red that it was impossible for a normal human being to do if they tried their best. Her face turned redder when the blond boy noticed her and said:_

_"Your face is red." An amused smile spread across his face. "You look like a tomato!"_

_The girl stared at him in shock, since that was the first time somebody called her that. Next thing everybody knew, a shout of 'baka' was heard following by a roar of pain with the ground shaking a bit. The shouts were so loud that the small birds in a nearby forest flew off in alarm. Inside the house, the boy was on the ground with steam coming out of it and an angry Kyoko sitting on his back with her arms over her chest huffing._

Ichiryuu couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. He swore that he still had the scars on his head somewhere from that one hit and the many that followed close behind. He still had no idea how the two have fallen in love somewhere down the line and gotten married. Heck, even the rest of the family didn't know how that happened. Whenever the man got together with his younger brother, Jirou, the other would always question him how he managed to survive the marriage for this long. Truthfully, he wasn't sure himself.

Turning his attention back to his wife, he realized that she wasn't there. He turned his head around to stare at his kids and found her with them. A small smile appeared on his face. Even though she was rough around the edges she was always a big softy. Getting out of his seat, he strolled over to his family. It was small, and had problems of course -just like any other family-, but it was perfect in his eyes nonetheless.

-ooOOoo-

_Few years later_

A rough dry cough was heard throughout the bedroom. The cough was from the female figure in the king size bed, Kyoko. The other figure, Ichiryuu, sat down on a chair right next to the bed on her side. He looked down at his wife with a painful expression. She looked so pale and weak. Her hand clenched onto the blanket so tightly that her fingers turned white, showing off the bones that picked roughly from beneath the skinny skin. She was sweating badly, no matter how many times he whipped them away they kept on coming. The breathing was forced into her lungs as she tried to gain the loss of air. Ichiryuu quickly grabbed the glass of water, which was on the nightstand, helped her seat up slowly and brought the glass to her lips. Kyoko didn't seem focused at what was in front of her. The man said softly:

"There's a glass of water right in front of you."

Kyoko lifted one of her bony hands slowly and shakily. The hand slowly touched his and seemed to try to find the glass of water. Ichiryuu brought the object closer to her lips, indicating that it was right there. Slowly, she drank the water that was given to her. After she finished, she opened her eyes -not realizing that she closed them- and revealed a pair of unfocused emerald eyes.

Ichiryuu wanted to hit the wall with rage. His wife, the mother of his children, the love of his life laid there on her death bed. Meanwhile, he sat there with no way of helping her. He cursed the unknown illness, which she caught just a few months ago. There was no cure for it, from what the private doctors told him. Oh, how he would trade all his money and his position in the company just to see her healthy again. He wasn't the only one that wished that. The five children and his brother, Jirou, found out about her situation not long ago. All of them were very worried and heartbroken when they saw her just a few days ago.

All of them took it very hard. It didn't help their situation, since whenever they talked to her she wouldn't respond and notice that they were there. It was as if they talked to a corpse. Jirou even told Ichiryuu that it felt like Froese's death all over again, except this time it felt worst, for what felt like, the second time. For the five children, who are adults at that point, it was the first time that they've seen a loved one dying right in front of them, and to make things worse the person was their mother!

"You'll get better soon." Ichiryuu said softly, as he stroked her curly short brown hair. "After you'll get better, I promise we'll go to your favorite places. We can even gather the whole family, at least most of them, and we could have a small party." He knew how much she treasures the family reunions, even if she never admitted it. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Unfortunately, the following week Kyoko had died in her sleep.

Her family mourned over her death, all had a hard time to accept her death. None has realized that they would be reunited in another life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance of OOC**

**There ****_will _****be a few bashings**

**Hope you guys will enjoy this story! **

**Please leave a comment, follow, favorite and thank you.**

It was 1995, 15 years since the day Kyoko, or more like Rose nowadays, was reincarnated. If someone asked her to describe in one word, what her new life has been like, she would have said _eventful_. Even today, she asked herself what she did to be put into the situation that she was in at the time being. For the first 2 years of her life, her family was very unsure of how to treat her. On one hand, they wanted to beat the magic out of her. On the other hand, the couple always wanted a daughter, and now that they've been given a chance both had to talk over their values and thoughts of magic... And that, itself, took another year.

During Rose's fourth year, they slowly started to accept her and treated her as if she was their own daughter. They were still slightly scared of her, due to some accidental magic taking place around the child sometimes, but after the young girl started to get some control of her magic, she showed them the good side of it, which got them to calm down. The plus side was that she used the magic to help fix some objects that were broken. Thus, the couple didn't have to go to the store to buy another.

From Rose's fifth to tenth year, it was pretty good. She had high marks in class, was a good student, an amazing athlete and was just as great on the flute. It was on her tenth birthday when everything started to accelerate, slowly, downhill. She received a letter, from a place called _Hogwarts_, and found out that day that she was a witch. Both her aunt and uncle had to seat down with her and explain things, as best as they could of course -since they weren't apart of the Wizarding World-, about the world and what happened to her parents. With some bit of talking with them, she decided to go to the said school, but only to learn how to control her powers. Rose promised her family that she would keep up with her normal subjects, since she saw no use in the magical subjects in work places.

So, from there Rose was introduced to Hagrid, who wasn't a teacher but was sent by the headmaster anyways, and went to Diagon Alley to get her things for the upcoming school year. That was when she found out about her being famous. It didn't really bother her that much, since she was famous in her past life as well from both her jobs, as a chef and hunter, and being the daughter of two legendary people. What did bother her, though, was that they named her _Girl-Who-Lived_. Come on! Who names a child that? She was on her way into adolescence years and being seen, as a child, especially due to the title, wasn't something she was fond of exactly.

After Rose got her things for the year, and told Hagrid that she would head home on her own. Accepting it too easily, he left her. Rose headed back to the bank and went straight into business with both the money and her position in the Wizarding World, both from title and family name. She found out quite a bit. The vault that she went into was her Trust Vault, which meant that it was meant for only her schooling items. She had quite a bit more vaults, under many famous family names. Another thing, which she found out rather intriguing, was that she was called something a _Metamorphmagus_, a wizard or witch that could change his or her appearance by will. The thing that raised questions was why her power, for an unknown reason, was blocked. Under some investigation, it turned out that it was blocked by some man by the name of Albus Dumbledore, her headmaster, and for some odd reasons her magical guardian.

Why would a headmaster be a guardian to one of his students? Rose wasn't sure, and didn't want to know. First thing she did, after she found out about that latter part, she signed documents to have him removed from that position and put the Dursley's down. They weren't magical, but there was no way in hell would she have a stranger, much less her headmaster, be her guardian.

Rose then asked if she could read the wills of her parents, and was given them without much of a problem. After she read the two wills, she found out that she never was supposed to be sent to the Dursley's, but instead to a whole bunch of people, just in case something went wrong, with Sirius Black the first on that list. The black headed girl knew, from what she read from old newspaper articles, that he was a well known criminal. So, why did her parents made him her godfather? The witch made sure to find out later on, since she didn't have a lot of time at that point in time. Other than giving money or items to some people, and leaving everything else to her, their daughter, the last thing, that she made sure to make a note of, was that they said to her to watch out for the headmaster.

From then on, Rose decided to watch her back when she reaches school of the said old man.

After her business at the bank, Rose went off to the book store to buy some extra books. Each book was different from the last. The subjects she chose went from learning of the wizards' culture to their politics to wandless magic. No way in hell was she going to go into the world not knowing one thing. She wasn't an idiot, maybe a little crazy, due to her method of _training_ -which got her the nickname _demon_ by her cousin that went through it-, but not stupid.

A month passed by, and Rose was ready to take on the Wizarding World. She did her everyday routine, said goodbye to her family with a promise that she would come back over the holidays, got onto the train, got herself a compartment and read her books for the year. Next thing she knew, the last people she expected showed up, Ichiryuu, Jirou and Midora. It was a tearful reunion between the four. The four sat down and talked for the rest of the train ride.

There were a few things that Rose found out right after their talk. One, it turned out that the three males were _real_ brothers in this lifetime. Two, all four of them were in different years. Ichiryuu was in fourth year, Jirou was in third year, Midora was in second year, and finally, Rose was in first year. Three, Midora changed from being a slave to his hunger to the boy that the witch has known during her childhood, which was very nice and relieving, since she was so worried and scared for him. Four, the three are descendents of _the _Godric Gryffindor, but there was something very ironic about it, which leads to the final thing that Rose found out. The three brothers were all in different houses. Ichiryuu was in Hufflepuff, Jirou was in Ravenclaw and Midora was in Slytherin. It got a good laugh out of Rose. How the hell did these three get into every house except their family's name? That was one thing that the three refused to talk about, since they either were embarrassed or simply didn't wish to speak of it.

It was then that a character, by the name of Draco Malfoy, appeared out of nowhere asking for Rose. After she gave a calm reply, he tried to get her to leave her lover and brothers behind and be his friend. The once upon calm witch, quickly turned into her the meaning of her nickname from both her lives, a _devil_. The three brothers were forever thankful that they have brought their suitcases, which were almost like houses only in a suitcase form. If they haven't, then the black headed witch would have turned her anger onto them if they did so much as moved a centimeter. Once more, Jirou brought up the most important question in the world. How the hell did Ichiryuu survive the marriage? The oldest of the three gave the same answer as always. He didn't know.

From the moment that they've stepped out of the train, the year flew by. Rose got into Gryffindor, became friends with a few people by the names of Ron, Hermione and Neville. She became a quick enemy of the Slytherin house, except for Midora, and the head house, Professor Snape. She didn't know what the hell she did to become their enemies, but didn't really care. She went on with her classes as always and got straight O's. Also, she nearly became the new seeker for Gryffindor. Of course, Rose could have become one, but refused her head house on the spot. Other than that, a few times the headmaster called her to his office, but each time she never showed up. No way in hell was she ever going to be in the same room with the headmaster all alone.

It was during Halloween that everything changed from bad to worst. The DADA professor ran into the Great Hall and shouted about some sort of a troll. Rose, being curious all of a sudden for an unknown reason, went after the troll and killed it, by accident of course. From then on, there were many clues about some sort of object being guard on the third floor corridor. After her meeting with the three headed dog, the curiosity dangerously grew to the point that it was completely out of her character. She found out about the Philosopher's Stone, thought that Snape was out to get it and went one night, on her own, to protect it. Of course, that lead to her meeting not Snape but Voldermort and nearly got killed.

Next day, Rose found herself in the Hospital Wing getting the lecture of the life time from her lover and brothers. In the end, she promised not to go asking for trouble again.

There was only great thing that happened that past school year, except gaining friends, was that she and Ichiryuu were in a relationship again.

Second year was even worst. During summer time some elf popped out of nowhere, got a hold of all of her mail and put the witch into so much trouble with her family it was unbelievable. Thankfully, the problems were very small, so they were mostly overlooked. After Rose gone back to Hogwarts, there was something in the school that paralyzed the muggleborn students. After a small mistake of talking with a snake, in front of many students, Rose received the title _Slytherin Heir_ by the entire school. Thus, lead her to be shunned by everybody except for her friends, family and lover.

Once more, many clues were put out for her. Rose tried to put her curiosity aside and focus on her studies, but something inside of her commanded her to solve the mystery. It didn't help when she found out that it was a basilisk behind all of it, thanks to Hermione's help, even though that got the poor muggleborn witch into the Hospital Wing. Next thing that everybody knew, Ron's sister, Ginny, was taken to the Chambers of Secrets. Rose, once more completely out of her character, went and killed the snake, which lead her to come face to face with Voldermort, barely coming out of the fight alive, again.

The year right after that one was the most peaceful one she ever had. Although, the summer before the school year Rose _seriously_ was ready to drop out of Hogwarts and go back to normal school. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to. For some odd reason, she was put down for every school year without either her, her guardians' or her parents signatures. It was clearly illegal, but when she put request to investigate the situation the Minister, for an unknown reason, turned it down right away. Sadly, that meant that Rose had no choice but to go to school again.

To put what happened the whole year in a short summary, she met her father's best friends and got to know her godfather a bit, but not much.

During her fourth year, last year, was a complete disaster. Somebody put her name for the tournament and nobody but the small group of people she was close to, except Ron, believed her and turned their backs on her. It didn't help that the newspaper were spreading lies of her. Rose's temper started to get worst, so much so, that it was to the point that it took Ichiryuu, Jirou and Midora to literally hold her back from storming into the Minister and kill everybody.

That was just the _beginning_ of the year.

Things have gotten worst as the second task rolled by. Jirou and Midora nearly flipped the whole school upside down in search of their brother. They were so worried about what happened to him that they didn't show up to the second task. When they heard that it was their headmaster that took their brother away, and to where exactly, made the two explode in anger and nearly exterminate the old man. The _least_ Dumbledore could have done was tell them. If it weren't for their sister in all but blood, they would have succeeded in their plans.

The only time period during that year that was actually peaceful, and enjoyable, was the Yule Ball. Ichiryuu asked his wife out to the ball, which she accepted right away. Jirou decided to ask Hermione, since he took a liking to her. Fortunately, she accepted his offer and both walked off with the witch having a small blush on her face and the other a bright smile. Midora didn't wish to go with anybody, but it didn't stop the fan girls from asking him every time he turned a corner. The day the Yule Ball came around, everybody had their fun and enjoyed them-selves immensely. After all they've gone through they seriously needed some rest.

When the third task came by, Rose came back with a dead Cedric in her arms, shaking, crying and saying that Voldermort was back.

That was when everything went from worst to hell.

Thanks to the damn Minister, right after Rose gone back home she had to leave her family behind and go live alone in one of the small Potter houses outside of London. Before she left, though, the witch gave her family a place to live in America. When they interrogated her, she explained to them that there was a huge chance that a war would take place and she didn't want them to get hurt or, worst, killed. With a tearful goodbye, the Dursley's took the first plane to America. Last she heard from them, her uncle got a high paying job, her aunt was a stay-home wife, as always, and her cousin was fitting in rather nicely. Rose was relieved to hear how well they were doing. At least that was one thing she didn't have to worry about anyways. After all, America was _very_ protective over both the magical and muggle communities. Last thing the nation would do was let itself get involved with Britain's business.

Now, just a few days from turning 15, Rose didn't know what to expect this year, and seriously didn't want to know.

Rose sat there, in front of the fireplace, on a comfy black armchair, praying to whatever God was out there to give her something good the upcoming year. Never, had she realized, that her prayer was heard and granted, but with a heavy price.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chance of OOC**

**Hope you guys will enjoy this story! **

**Please leave a comment, follow, favorite and thank you.**

Rose sat down in the living room, with her homework scattered across the low wooden desk in front of her. She looked down at the items with her emerald eyes, which contained dark circles underneath them from lack of sleep. The teenager leaned over, resting her elbows on her knees while a feathered quill tangled in her right hand. Her mind should be on her current potion essay, but it was all over the place. How could Rose concentrate on the damn essay with the little sleep she had? It didn't help that the Daily Prophet has been spreading _more_ lies of her, and Dumbledore, to the point that she can`t go to the Wizarding World without being sneered, shunned or even attacked by somebody.

If only she could change her looks.

…

Rose face palmed. _How can I be so _stupid_? I can change my appearance for the love of-! _She stopped her train of thoughts right there. Maybe it would be a good idea to get some fresh air, but in London instead. With the decision made, the adolescent stood up and concentrated hard on changing her appearances of this life to her past life. Slowly, her black long hair turned into short brown curly hair. Her height increased, making her 6'1'' instead of her usual 5'4''. Her muscles filled out a bit, giving her an appearance that could rival against any athlete out there. Some areas of her body filled out as well, especially her stomach, since she used to have a bit of a big belly compared to the women in either her life, but it was barely noticeable.

Looking down at the _very _tight clothes, she gave a wave of her wandless hand and her clothes grew a bit to fit her new body perfectly.

Hehe, it was a _very_ good thing she learned some wandless magic. If she didn't, then there was a good chance that she would get in trouble with the Minister. Shaking the thought off, she summoned her purse wandlessly and left the small house.

-ooOOoo-

It was late in the evening, by the time that Rose got to the middle of London. Throughout her small journey, she was given strange looks by people, since it was very unusual for a woman to be as tall as her. Fortunately, many individuals didn't bother her. Although, there were a few children that came up to her, all admired how tall she was, especially a little girl that was taken away by her mother that apologized to the witch.

It was amusing… and refreshing at the same time.

Stopping where she stood, Rose looked at the rows and rows of people walking around with no care in the world. The sight of their carefree brought a small pain to her heart. She never understood what the Wizarding World had against non-magical people. After all, they weren't the same humans from the Medieval Ages. Unfortunately, because of the hatred they might bring their war upon the individuals in front of her if their attitudes kept on progressing down the dark road.

Rose started to worry. The small frown on her face confirmed it.

Rose was snapped out of her mind when she heard a small female voice ask:

"Oka-san?"

_That voice… no… it couldn't be… she can't be alive!_ The adolescent froze as she recognized the voice. She turned around slowly. Her emerald eyes narrowed in shock at the sight of a 4 years' old little girl that looked and sounded _exactly_ like her adopted daughter, Rin. The witch whispered with disbelief:

"R-Rin?"

The little girl's blue eyes started to water, washing away the dirt on her cheeks.

"Oka-san!"

Rose collapsed onto her feet in disbelief. She was in such a shock, that she never felt the child wrap her skinny little arms around her wide waist. Tears slowly started to appear in the corner of the teenager's eyes. They ran down her cheeks, made contact with her chin and landed onto the dirty black hair underneath her. The brown headed female wrapped her arms around the little body, bringing her closer to her tightly. In fear, that if she let go of Rin for even a second that she would disappear in front of her eyes.

The two females cried hard. Neither could believe that they've been reunited. The older of the two shushed the younger one, with difficulty of controlling her emotions herself. She pulled away a little and gathered the little face in her hands. The sight of the blue eyes crying made her heart flutter with joy. She smiled softly. Her left thumb brushed away one of the tears. Rose whispered softly:

"It's alright, I'm here now."

"Oka-san, I missed you so much."

Rin whimpered and hugged her again. Rose hugged her back while saying:

"I missed you too, sweetheart."

After another few minutes of hugging each other, Rose realized something. She pulled the two of them away, looked down at the little one and asked:

"If you're here, are the boys…?"

"Mhm," Rin gave a small smile with an equal nod. She grabbed the bigger hand and started to pull the teenager. "I'll take you to them."

"Thank you"

Rose whispered with a soft smile. She got up and let her daughter guide her.

For the past half hour, the two talked the whole way. It turned out that the children were abandoned, just like in their previous lives. Also, the boys happen to have their powers still intact, which was rather strange when Rose thought about it. Maybe she should talk about it with Ichiryuu and his brothers. They may have an idea of why that was. The teenager didn't say anything about her life, but, instead, promised the child that she would explain everything later, which got a curious and confused look thrown towards her direction.

By the time that the two got to a certain dark alley, Rose was carrying the tired Rin in her arms, not once has she cared that her white shirt was dirty due to the unclean child. Four kid male voices were heard. Three of them shouted at each other, while the other was calmer but with a hint of worrisome. Rin shouted:

"Guys!"

"Rin!" One of the voices shouted with relief. The owner of the voice walked out into the sunlight, revealing a young boy with colourful hair. His blue eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of him. He whispered, "N-No way…"

"Hello, Sunny." Rose said with a small smile, knowing exactly what he felt at the moment. Three more figures walked into the sunlight, revealing the other children, all with their unique characteristics. The rest of the boys looked shocked as well. The oldest of them all said once more, "Toriko, Coco, Zebra, it looks like none of you changed either."

"M-Mom, i-i-is that you?"

The blue headed boy, Toriko, asked with disbelief. After receiving a nod, all the boys tackled the tall female in a hug. They started to interrogate the oldest one, but the only responds they've been given was:

"Calm down, I'll explain everything later. Come, I'll take you home."

The boys wanted to object, just to get some answers, but with a warning glare they shut their mouths and followed their mother to their new home.

-ooOOoo-

Rose finally got back home. The children looked in awe at the size of the building and the location of it. The adolescent guided them inside and decided that, before she explained anything to them, they _all_ needed a _good_ bath. She turned around and said to them:

"Before we do anything, I'll need to get your baths ready. You boys are going to bath together, while Rin is going to bath alone. Understand? Good. Dobby!"

The house elf popped out of nowhere, scarring the children out of their minds. The creature smiled brightly then asked:

"What can Dobby do for Miss. Potter?"

"Dobby, I want you to make two separate baths for the kids, and they have to be the bathrooms that are next to each other. Also, if it's not too much trouble, can you find any clothes for these children?"

"Of course, Miss. Potter!"

Dobby then popped away. The children stared dumbfounded at the spot. Rose grinned with amusements. She said:

"Well, while my little friend gets the bath ready for you five, I'll start to explain from the beginning."

So, with that, Rose explained to the children on her heritage, the Wizarding World, and, most importantly, who else was reincarnated -as far as she knows-. The children were in awe at what they heard, but even more so when they watched their mother change her appearance back to normal. Coco then noticed something. He asked worried:

"Are you alright? You have black circles under your eyes."

"Yes, I'm fine, just lack of sleep."

Their mother gave them a reassuring smile. Zebra's eyes narrowed, knowing that it was a lie right off the bat. He, usually, would get angry and hurt the person, but, this time, he back off. If she didn't want to tell them the truth, that was fine with him. As long as she explained herself in the future, he could really care less. Once more, the house elf popped out of nowhere, surprising the children again. He said:

"Bath is ready, Miss. Potter."

"Did you find any clothes?"

"Yes, on Miss. Potter's bed."

"Thank you Dobby."

Then he disappeared again.

Rose guided the children towards the bathroom. As, she got there, she opened the door to reveal a big bathroom with a _huge_ bathtub in the middle, easily could fit 10 people, already filled with water and bubbles. It was a good thing that the bathtub wasn't that deep, because she wasn't sure if they could swim or not. She told the boys that they were going to have a bath there, while Rin would take hers on the other side of the room. She also told them where to put their dirty clothes. Without much else to say, the boys started to undress while Rose took Rin to the bathroom right next door. Except, this time, the bath tub wasn't as large as the first one, but still was rather astounding. The girl was told where to put her own dirty clothes.

So, with that, Rose left the children to bath.

-ooOOoo-

Rose had laid out the clean clothes for the children in the bathrooms, before she left to go to the kitchen. A soft hum was heard from her, as she went from one ingredient or object to another in preparation for dinner. In her mind, she wondered to herself about a few things. One of the most important one was. Can she adopt the kids, again? After all, she was going to be 15 in a few days. So, there must be something in the laws talking about this sort of situation. If not, then maybe Ichiryuu could adopt them. He was 17 and out of Hogwarts. Actually, now that she thought about it, she should really talk with her lover before she goes and adopts them. They were going to be his responsibility as well. Still, she didn't believe there would be much of a problem. He got along just fine with them in their past lives. Why not in this life time?

Looking down at the soup, she grabbed a spoonful of it and tasted it. _A bit more salt_, she thought and did just that. After Rose finished, she looked up at the clock on the wall to see that it has been a little over half an hour since the kids have taken their baths. She should really get them out of there. The soup is done, and it simply isn't healthy to be in a bath for too long.

Turning off the stove, Rose turned around and marched up to the bathroom. When she got there, she knocked on the door and said loudly:

"Boys! It's time to get out of the bath, and make sure that Rin is out as well!"

"Alright!"

Toriko shouted. A few mumbles and hisses were heard from the inside, with another shushing them. Not understanding what's going on, last thing Rose expected was to hear somebody hit the ground. A bit worried now, the teenager asked:

"Is everything alright in there?"

"Y-Yeah! Everything is just fine!"

Toriko replied with a bit of nervousness. Not believing a word, Rose had her hand on the handle. She announced:

"I'm coming in"

Shouts of objections were heard, but she opened the door anyway to see... the whole place flooded with bubbles. Blinking a few times in confusion, Rose simply stared at the room. The whole place was covered from head to toe with so much bubbles that she couldn't see anything in front of her for a good few feet. Four heads popped out of the cloud of bubbles. Toriko smiled sheepishly, Zebra and Sunny glared at each other and Coco simply sighed. Rose's mouth twitched upwards a bit in amusements. She asked:

"Now, can one of you explain why the room was flooded with bubbles?"

"Please... don't ask."

Coco said with a tired sigh. Rose shook her head at the boys. Really, she should have known something would have happened if she put these four in a bath together. A spell came into mind right then. _I can't believe that I'm going to use this spell_, the teenager thought with disbelief. She waved her hand and all the bubbles disappeared to reveal the four naked boys. Ignoring their nudity, she pointed towards their clothes before she disappeared off into the next bathroom. A few minutes later, the group clean children, with the teenager, got out of the bathroom and left towards the kitchen.

In there, the table was covered with food. In front of each chair, there was the soup that Rose made earlier. The kids smiled brightly at the sight in front of them, and ran to catch a seat. Taking the head seat, the oldest of them all watched as the children ate the food with full smiles on their faces. _How long has it been since I've seen and felt like this?_ She thought sadly. The feeling she felt was hard to describe. The best way she could describe the emotions, was happiness, longing and appreciation, all had to do with having a family. She knew she had a birth family, but this was something completely different.

Looking down, on her left, at the dirty faced Rin, the adolescent shook her head softly, grabbed a napkin and whipped the smudges off of the cheeks. The girl smiled brightly at the affection and went back to eat. Toriko and Zebra ate as if their lives depended on it, as usual. Coco ate his quietly and neatly. Meanwhile, Sunny ate his, neatly as well, but continued to say how beautiful the food looks.

Rose really missed this.

-ooOOoo-

Even though dinner felt like it ended not too long ago, it was already bedtime. Rose gave the children their own rooms, all close to hers, knowing full well that the children wanted to be near her after being apart for so long. Humming softly in her room, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen then started to write down:

_Ichiryuu_

_How are you?_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written that much for the past month. I didn't want to bother you, since you have a lot to do, especially with the company of yours. How's that coming along? Jirou and Midora aren't bothering you too much, are they? Now that I think about it, I hope that you're keeping Midora from killing Jirou, knowing the joker is probably getting on the poor guy's nerves. _

_Now, you knowing me I always have a reason to send you a letter, and there is for this one as well._

_I give you five guesses as to whom I found. _

_The kids of course! The reason why I'm calling them kids is because they are ones at the moment, just like when you first found them. I know that's them, since they look and act the same as they have in their past lives. Best part, they remember everything just like us! I wanted to know if you want to come over and see them again, and maybe talk about adopting them once more._

_Well, I have to head to sleep, night love!_

_Kyoko_

Reading over the letter, Rose found little to no problems that need to be fixed. She folded it together and put it in an envelope before turning to her owl, Hedwig. She told her:

"Can you send this to Ichiryuu?" Hedwig puffed up her chest, as if insulted at the question. Rose laughed softly and told her once more, "I know, I'm just joking, but I want you to send this to him as fast as you can. I don't want anybody to see you and try to intercept the letter and hurt you."

The owl bobbed her head up and down, telling her friend that she fathomed the request. Grabbing it with her claws, she flew out of the open window and into the night.

Rose got up and went to get ready for bed with a bright smile on her face.

-ooOOoo-

At the coast of Scotland, there was a _huge_ mansion. Even for its size, there were only three men in there. Two asleep while the other still awake. The man that was asleep was Ichiryuu, and he was in his study peering over the mountains of papers. The guy didn't look up from them, until he heard knocking on his window. Lifting his head, he was surprised to see a white owl. He got up, strolled over the window, opened it and watched as the beautiful bird flew over to his desk then land on it. Ichiryuu felt relief wash over his entire being at the sight of the letter. He was so glad to know that she was alive at least. Ichiryuu said to the owl with gratitude:

"Thanks Hedwig. If you're hungry, you can go to the Owlery and stay there for the night."

Nodding her head in appreciation, the female bird flew off.

Ichiryuu opened the letter a little too eagerly. He couldn't help it. The last he saw of the woman that he loves so much, was when she was in so much distress, and that was when they got off of the train. Since then, he never heard from her again. The thought of her pained and sad expression pained his heart. He simply wanted to just storm into Voldermort's hideout and finish him off himself, just to see her smile again. Turning his attention back to the letter, he unfolded it then started to read.

In the beginning of the letter, he had to smile a little at her humor. Just as she predicted, he had to break his brothers apart quite a few times. The two can't seem to stop, ever.

In the middle of the letter, he continued to read in disbelief.

By the end of the letter, Ichiryuu sat there in deep thought. Here he thought that only he and the other three were the only ones that were reincarnated. To know that his children were alive made him happy. He really missed his little brats. Maybe he should take a day off on Rose's birthday and come for a visit. Knowing the poor dear, she probably planned on staying inside the house on her birthday. He couldn't really blame her, with the damn Wizarding World breathing on her neck and calling her a liar it was hard to deal with.

Looking at the letter again, he noticed one word popped out from the rest.

_Love_

Usually, she never called Ichiryuu _love_ unless she was _really_ happy. It made the smile on his face widen. She was happy, he was glad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chance of OOC**

**Hope you guys will enjoy this story! **

**Please leave a comment, follow, favorite and thank you.**

It has been a few days since Rose found the five children, and, ever since she took them in, the house was rather... interesting. Fights are a regular thing, but nothing too extreme. Well, one time it was, which, forced the teenager to step in and show her _real_ nasty side to get the children to stop from _ever_ going as far as nearly obliterating each other. To say that the boys were scared out of their minds was an underestimation. They swore to _never_ get her mad ever again. It was strange, though, because they've never seen her like that in their previous lives as well. Although, at some occasions, they've heard their father yell bloody murder sometimes... now they understood why.

They would do the same, if they weren't too scared in the first place.

It was July 31st, the day that their father comes for a visit and their mother's birthday.

Even though Rose told them that she didn't want to celebrate her birthday, in other words getting her gifts, the five already planned on what to get her. Good thing that they lived next to a forest. If not, their plan would have gone down the drain.

Soft music was heard throughout the Potter house, early in the morning. The tone went from one note to another with ease and smoothness. The children, one by one, started to wake up. Unlike the first day, they weren't startled at the sound. Instead, they continued to relax in their beds while listening to their mother playing the flute. The sun started to peak out of the high hills, giving a soft orange mixed with red hue to the sky. The light slowly came through the window, lighting the rooms up ever so slightly. The music seemed to have noticed the change of the sun's position, because it went from smoothness to a slightly cheerful mode. Finally, having enough of laying in bed, all five got out and got ready for the day.

The music continued for only another 10 minutes before it stopped. It took another 7 minutes for the group to finish their morning routine, before they headed off towards the kitchen for breakfast. They all greeted each other right after getting out of their bedrooms, or more like grunted in Zebra's case. Toriko asked:

"Zebra, are you ready to go get mom's present after breakfast?"

"Yeah"

"Coco-"

Toriko started, but was cut off by an amused responds:

"I know. I'll distract her."

The blue headed boy went to look at the colorful headed one. He asked:

"Sunny?"

"I'll get the materials ready."

Sunny said with a sharp nod.

"Rin?"

The nine years old turned to the four years old. The girl smiled brightly and chirped:

"Distract!"

Happy with the responds, Toriko announced excitedly:

"This is going to be great!"

A couple of giggles were heard from their left. The group looked towards that direction, to see a portrait with a few witches on it that. All sat down in a living room and drinking tea. They all looked a bit similar to their mother, bringing the conclusion that they must be some of her relatives or ancestors. One of the witches said to the other two with excitement clear as day in her tone of voice:

"They're so adorable!"

"I must agree. It's just so adorable how they're going out of their way to give Lady Potter a gift."

The other nodded and continued to giggle. The third one sighed softly and said:

"About time, it's hard to see the poor dear so miserable. I'm glad that she found these children. Wonder Lord Gryffindor feels about becoming a father."

That lost part got all the witches burst into giggles once more. The boys of the group blushed at their comments of them, while Rin looked at the portrait with fascination. Even though they've lived in the house for a few days, they never had the chance to talk with any of the portrait. Zebra cursed with annoyance:

"Fuck, I forgot about these damn talking portraits. Now what are we going to do?"

"Excuse me..." Coco politely interrupted. The women looked down at him. He cleared his voice and asked, "Can you please, not tell mother about our plans?"

"No problem sweetheart."

The black headed boy blushed lightly at what the first woman called him. The women started to coo over him, making the scene even funnier for the other kids, since they weren't ones on the receiving end of it. It took a few minutes for the children to finally realize something that one of the witches said. Sunny hesitantly asked:

"What did you mean by mother being so miserable?"

The three women looked at him surprised. The second witch asked slowly:

"You... really don't know?"

All five youngsters shook their heads. The first woman hummed softly and thought out loud:

"Now that I think about it, Lady Potter doesn't scream in the middle of the night anymore." _Scream?_ The five thought puzzled at the new information. "Think she put on a silent spell?"

"Yes, that would make sense. Maybe we should ask Lord Johnson?" The third asked while leaning over, as if she could see outside of the portrait towards the directions her eyes were sat at. The other two nodded in agreement. So, the same witch shouted, "_Lord Johnson! Get over here!_"

The children watched with fascination as a new figure riding on a horse accelerated from one portrait to the next. As, they looked closer, they noticed that the person rode on a huge white horse and wore a suit of armor, reminding them of knights. Finally, the person stopped right next to the portrait that the group was at, which made the man reading his book in, what looked like a library, glare at the knight for disturbing his reading time. He asked with irritation:

"Will you please move?"

"In a few moments, sir, but first I must help the ladies!"

The knight seemed to puff out his chest with pride. The other male glared, as if a beam of lasers could come out of them at any moment and burn the other until there wasn't anything else. Huffing at the responds, he got up and left the portrait. The three witches shook their heads, muttering to each other something about _'idiot'_ and _'can't even let another go through his library without blowing up'_. The knight's horse shifted a bit, getting very impatient. The man asked:

"Do you need rescuing my ladies?"

"We didn't call you for that sort of help!"

All three shouted at the same time. The children then were reminded of a certain fellow, by the name of Mansam. Really, that guy always asked if the people and animals alike if he was handsome. This knight must be the same, but with the whole saving thing instead. The first witch asked with irritation:

"Has Lady Potter put silent spells in the bedroom or around the bed?"

"Why do you ask?"

The naive knight asked with confusion, completely ignorant as to _why_ they would be questioning him in the first place. The second glared at him then said:

"It's because you're her _guard_ for Merlin's sake! You should know what's going on in her room, _especially_ when it comes to her using magic!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" He asked brightly. The children noticed the three witches looked ready to strangle him, but they stayed at their spots on the couches. "Why, yes, Lady Potter has put a silence spell."

"I knew it!"

The first witch said with pride. The two other simply shook their heads and thanked the knight, who took his leave right away, saying something about rescuing other, _unfortunate_, people. It didn't take long before the wizard that claimed the portrait arrived and went straight back to reading his book. The third witch decided to end the conversation that they've been sharing:

"All we know is that Lady Potter has been having nightmares and was very miserable since last year. From what we heard from the other portraits, a dear friend of her was murdered right in front of her, resulting into some sort of nightmares. Other than that, you will have to ask either your mother or father. They will have more information. Hope we helped you."

The children murmured their thanks and quickly strolled off towards the kitchen. None of them spoke. Their minds were on the new information that they've just been given. They all thought back to when their mother found them, and her showing them her transformations. They should have known that something was wrong. A person can't have dark circles under their eyes over a few restless nights. It had to be a regular progress. It was then that questions started to arise.

What's going on in their mother's current life?

Who was that friend?

How come it affected her that badly?

What else was their mother hiding from them?

It didn't stop there. More and more questions appeared, none answered.

-ooOOoo-

Rose was at the kitchen, putting down the last two plates on the table. In one of the seats, her boyfriend, Ichiryuu, sat down. The man arrived much earlier than expected, because he wanted to surprise the children and talk with his lover a bit before they arrive. The teenager said:

"So, it's possible to adopt the five?"

"Yes"

"But isn't it illegal for a 15 years old to adopt?"

The blond snorted at what she said. He replied to her:

"Do you know what the tournament did to you, other than made you compete?" Getting a negative responds, he continued, "You're officially an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding World. They don't have as many authorities over you as before. Meaning-"

"We can adopt the children together."

Rose replied excitedly. Ichiryuu smiled softly at the sight of her happiness. How long has it been since he seen that happiness? The answer, it was far too long. There was a lot of planning to do, but today they weren't going to do anything. It was his lover's birthday, and he intended to make it a great day for her and the kids, just as they had in their past lives. The couple have talked over the past few days on what to do, and they came to a decision on fishing. It was relaxing and fun at the same time, nothing too dramatic or stressful. Remembering something, Ichiryuu asked the very happy adolescent:

"Do you want us to blood adopt them?"

"Blood adopt?"

She responded with confusion, showing that she had never heard of such a thing.

"Yes," The male partner started with a sharp nod, "Blooding Adoption is when an individual want to adopt someone into their family and gives his or her blood to them and they do the same. Thus, resulting them being related in blood. It was, and still is, used by best friends or couple that wish to have a family with a youngster."

Rose thought deeply. Was it really worth going that far? They always had seen each other as family without their blood flowing through each other's veins. So, why change that now? Anyways, she didn't think that the children would be very pleased to look like someone else. They've used their looks as advantages in the past, and it looked like they would do it again as they grew older. With a decision made, the black headed female voiced out:

"I don't believe we should go that far. We've always seen each other as a family. So, why change it by going as far as blood adopting? Well, unless... you want to?"

Slightly unsure about the other's decision, the emerald eyes turned to look at her lover. He leaned against his chair with a thoughtful look marred his face. After a few minutes, he shrugged and said:

"It doesn't really matter to me."

Not realizing the door opened, Ichiryuu was then tackled out of his chair by five individuals. Seeing stars, it took a bit to get his focus back, enough to understand what was being said. He heard Rose shout:

"Kids! What do you think you're doing?! Get off of him right this minute!"

"Aw! Can't we celebrate catching him off guard finally?"

A child's voice, which sounded a lot like Toriko's, said with a clear pout. An amused and angry Rose said, much calmer this time:

"Later, but get off of him now or no breakfast!"

In a snap of a second, Ichiryuu felt a whole lot of weight coming off of him. He should have known that an empty threat like that would work like a charm... it had in their previous lives. Finally getting his head to stop spinning, the blond got up slowly and looked down at his children, unsurprising to see that they didn't look different. A childish grin crossed his face. He said:

"Brats"

"Who are you calling a brat?!"

"I'm not a brat!"

"Are you trying to get cocky?!"

Toriko, Sunny and Zebra shouted at the same time. Coco simply shook his head, while Rin hugged the man's left leg, which resulted in him stroking her hair.

Rose chuckled softly then said:

"Well, are you waiting for an invitation for breakfast or what?"

Quickly, the five children sat down in the seats that they've claimed and dug in. The couple shook their heads at the five before taking their own seats right next to each other. Throughout the rest of the breakfast, a picture of a family eating breakfast was done, where smiles, laughter and even some anger was thrown around. Half an hour later, the kids were informed to get ready in a couple of hours, because they were going to go fishing for the rest of the day at a nearby lake. Surprised and slightly nervous, the five left quickly to try and get a backup plan in their attempt to getting their mother her present.

Noticing the way the five acted after the announcement, Ichiryuu said with amusements:

"Those five are up to something."

Rose gave her lover a disbelief look. She said:

"Really Ichiryuu, what can five children be possibly up to? You're probably imagined it."

The blond man looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head then mumbled:

"Maybe"

With a wave of her hand, the dishes were put in the sink neatly to be left for the house elves to clean. Rose managed to get the creatures to let her cook, but cleaning was stretching it. So, with that, Ichiryuu left to gather some things for the fishing trip, while Rose went to do get a picnic ready, of course with the help of Dobby since they had little less than 2 and a half hours to make enough food for the small family.

-ooOOoo-

It was a bit after 12, when the small family walked upon a big lake nearby. The males got a few fishing rods ready, or themselves since Toriko and Zebra wanted to swim to get the fishes, while the females found a simple spot to relax while waiting. It didn't take long before the kids started to fish, and somehow made a competition out of it. Coco and Rin both had fishing rods in their hands. Sunny used his hair to fish. Toriko and Zebra swam off to do their task in finding their mother's present without anybody, but the trio, knowing about it. Meanwhile, Rose and Ichiryuu sat down with each other. The teenager was in between her lover's legs with her back against his chest, with his arms wrapped around her waist and held her close to him.

The couple watched with amusements as the former two failed pretty badly while their brother kept on catching _disgusting_ fishes as he liked to call them. Not seeing a sign of their other two sons, Rose started to get worried. Her fidgeting actions made it clear to the other, which got Ichiryuu to calm her down by telling her that they were all right. It was a few hours that the two finally returned, and, strangely, Sunny excused himself saying that he forgot something back in the house and left. Starting to get suspicious, Rose was beginning to think that her partner was right about the five being up to something. Still, she didn't comment on anything but watched.

All of a sudden, a scream was heard. Everybody looked towards the direction that Sunny ran off to and the couple quickly ran towards it. In a matter of a few minutes, they found a familiar looking snake choking their frozen son hard to the point that he turned blue. Rose hissed:

_"Medusa! Let go of my son this minute!"_

The snake, Medusa, looked up at her mistress and hissed back:

_"You have a hatchling?"_

_"5 hatchlings and you froze one of them. Now, can you let go and unfreeze him?"_

The big snake slowly stared at the wide frozen blue eyes with its own, and within seconds the boy was unfrozen and untied. The minute that Sunny was able to focus and saw the snake, the child quickly got onto his feet and hid behind his mother's legs. He stuttered:

"T-T-T-That's n-not a n-normal s-snake!"

"It's because it isn't, Sunny." Rose started and picked up the 15 foot long snake. Sunny squeaked and hid behind his father's legs next. The woman sighed deeply, kneeled down to her children's height and explained, "This is Medusa. She's a child basilisk snake. Her kind can kill anything with just a stare. You're lucky that she's just a child, because they can only paralyze beings within their sight. They can't kill with their eyes as of yet, unlike the adults." That made Sunny pale at the thought. "She's also my familiar, who I grew up with since I was 12. She's friendly and won't hurt you, now knowing that you're my children."

"Mother, why were you hissing at her?"

Coco asked with interest. The other children listened as well, all curious. Rose gave a small smile and answered:

"I spoke the snake language, also known as Parseltongue. To the English wizards, it's known as a sign of someone turning dark." At that the two eldest people in the group rolled their eyes. "That is completely false. Parseltongue is just a snake language, nothing more, nothing less."

"Can anybody do it?"

Sunny asked with interest, all signs of fear were gone. The mother replied with a shrug:

"I don't know. I was told that you have to be born with it. I've never met someone that learned it."

"Is she really a child? She's so _big_!"

Toriko asked while stroking the snake, which clearly enjoyed the affection. Rose smiled with amusements. Ichiryuu decided to answer the question that time:

"Yes, she's only a child. An adult basilisk can grow up to 50 feet long."

"Hmp, she's not as big and impressive as my Quinn."

Sunny stuck his nose up in the air. When Medusa turned her attention towards him, he squeaked and hid behind his father's legs again. Zebra smirked and said:

"I knew you were nothing but a baby!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are! You scream like a little girl and hid behind mom and dad like one. Your sister is manlier than you are."

"Hey!"

Zebra and Sunny kept on bickering with each other, not realizing that everybody sighed at the duo's actions. Rose turned towards her familiar and asked her:

_"Do you want to come hang out with us, or continued with your hunting?"_

_"I'll come. I need some rest anyways."_

Medusa replied rather lazily and rested her head on her mistresses' shoulder. Shaking her head, Rose got up and went with everybody back to the fishing spot.

-ooOOoo-

For the rest of the day, the small family continued with their fishing trip. It wasn't until when the sun gone down that they've returned home. The children were slightly upset, since they've never been able to finish their gift for their mother. Still, they've had a great day and seeing how happy their mother was made them feel a little better. Soon enough, the children went off to sleep to gather energy for the next day.

In the master bedroom, Rose yawned loudly. She drank some Dreamless potion, which got a frown from her lover -who decided to stay for the night-. As, she went to lie in bed with her partner, Ichiryuu asked her:

"Are you still having those nightmares?" Silently, his lover nodded her head and tried to hide her face in his chest, knowing what's coming next. The man's face tightened. He stated, "I'm worried about you, Kyoko. It's so unlike you to not ask for help. In our past life, when you needed help, you knew it and asked for it. Now, you're doing the exact opposite. Why?" He didn't get an answer. A deep sigh escaped his lips. He bends down to whisper into her ear, "I'm not here to judge you, but to help. Don't push me and the kids away it's doing more harm than good."

Rose silently hugged Ichiryuu, her body shook slightly from holding back the tears. She whispered:

"I-I saw C-Cedric's death and Voldermort's return again. The bastard kept on t-taunting me, w-while Cedric," She chocked slightly, "He said that i-it's m-my fault that he's d-dead."

Ichiryuu held his lover closer to him. He whispered comfort words into her ear, until she fell asleep finally. Lightly brushing away her bangs, Ichiryuu kissed her forehead and headed to sleep as well. Not once, has he let go of her throughout the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chance of OOC**

**Please leave a comment, follow, favorite and thank you.**

_"Hey, you guys, where's mother and father?"_

_25 years old Kyoko asked as she stood at the doorway to the living room, gazing curiously at the three. Ichiryuu, Jirou and Midora looked at each other with a small frown marred their faces. The three males then realized that the girl didn't know anything, due to her not being at dinner last night thanks to a fever. The two youngest males looked at the eldest one, waiting for him to make a move. If anybody can break such news to Kyoko and come out of it alive, as well as calm her down, it was Ichiryuu._

_Ichiryuu took an unnoticeable deep breath, got up from the ground where he was playing cards with his brothers, and guided his confused fiancée to the back yard. The woman frowned in annoyance. She asked a simple question. Why didn't they give her an answer? Finally, as they got outside, the blond said:_

_"Acacia-sama and Froese-sama left."_

_"Alright," The brown headed girl trailed, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. Once more, annoyance made itself known. She growled, "Where did they go?"_

_Ichiryuu hesitated slightly. He remembered how his adopted parents warned the boys not to tell Kyoko about their plans. Unlike his brothers, he knew better than to question them. The woman was always touchy when it came to her parents hunting at the Gourmet World, especially when the reasons were connected to the war that took place for 100's of years. Watching her parents in pain was a lot to take in, and now at their current old age, the hunter knew his fiancée wouldn't let them go in fear that they would die. Kyoko tapped her left foot on the ground, getting _very_ impatient. She snapped:_

_"Well?"_

_Ichiryuu then knew that he couldn't keep the secret away from her. She was going to find out anyways at one point or another. _It's now or never,_ he thought grimly. He broke the news slowly:_

_"They left to the Gourmet World. They need to prepare Acacia-sama's menu."_

_Thick silence hung in the atmosphere. It was so thick, that an individual could cut through it with a knife. The nearby forest was silent, as if it and the creatures that inhabited the place held their breath, as they waited for a reaction. The wind stopped as well, waiting for the same reasons. Emerald eyes widened in shock. Worrisome, anger and betrayal clouded those beautiful pair that Ichiryuu came to love. A disbelieved whisper broke the silence:_

_"W-What did you just say?"_

_"Kyoko-"_

_"No!" Kyoko cut him off, "Why would they do such a reckless thing?!"_

_Kyoko's voice started to rise slowly. She shook her head, as if in hope that it was just a nightmare. She knew how dangerous her father's meals were to create, which was why her parents try to avoid making them in the first place. Her parents weren't as strong as they were 10 years ago, as much as they would like to believe it. Their hunter and chef daughter has watched from the side lines. She saw how difficult it became for the both of them to do their usual things, when they used to complete their jobs without much of a hassle. _

_That was why Kyoko was so against them going to the Gourmet World, _especially_ when it had connection to the war. _

_Kyoko's tall form was embraced by a much taller one. She whispered:_

_"Why did they go?"_

_"They'll come back, Kyoko-chan, don't think otherwise."_

_"I hope so."_

-ooOOoo-

_A much older Kyoko stood in front of her parents graves. Her hands turned into fists. The long nails tug into the flesh mercilessly, giving a good amount of pain and blood to the owner. The woman ignored both, and simply watched with expressionless eyes. One thought went through her mind._

Why did you have to die?

_"Kyoko"_

_Two voices said softly from behind her. Turning around, Kyoko saw-_

-ooOOoo-

Rose gasped and set up straight. She was covered with sweat, and was breathing heavily, which turned into rough coughs quickly. Blocking the coughing with her left hand, the emerald eyes looked over at the clock that hung on the side of the wall and saw that it was well passed breakfast. Confused, the witch looked down at the left side of the bed and realized that Ichiryuu wasn't there. She let her eyes wonder around the room, noticing a few small changes. The curtains were closed, when they were wide open the previous night. The bathroom door was open alongside the big closet that lacked Ichiryuu's clothes.

Rose lied back down. She covered her eyes with her right arm then took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. _What was that about? I thought I took Dreamless potion, _the teenager thought with confusion. What was stranger was that her dream was more of a memory. Usually, she would brush them aside and went on with her day. Although, this time it was worth enough to catch her _complete_ attention. Rolling onto her side, Rose thought of reasons to viewing those memories.

_"Kyoko"_

The word echoed throughout her mind. She frowned deeply. Now _that_ wasn't part of her memories. Wait a moment... when she thought about it, the last thing she saw wasn't a memory. As, she tried to remember, two blurry figures appeared in her mind. They seem so familiar, but she couldn't wrap her finger around it.

"Who said that?"

Rose wondered out loud into the empty room.

Shaking her head, the witch got out of bed and went to open the curtains. Bright light shot into the bedroom like bullets, making the girl flinch loudly at the sudden action. Blinking a few times, trying to get rid of the blurriness that accompanied by the light, the female saw two familiar figures. Her emerald eyes widened in shock. She rubbed them with her fists and looked once more, but witnessed nothing.

_Must be my imagination_, she thought as she brought her attention to the windows. She opened the double glass doors to the small balcony, and heard unfamiliar noises. With a small confused frown, Rose walked only a few steps then peered down the gold balcony to see her small family. A small amused smile appeared on her much relaxed face. She watched as the four boys tried to fight against Ichiryuu, who kept on dodging effortlessly with Rin on his shoulder squealing with laughter.

Rose shook her head lightly, the smile never left.

The teenage witch watched her small family for a little while, until her eyes met with Ichiryuu's. The man gave a small realization 'oh' and, what seems to be, a smirk towards her direction. She raised her eyebrow at him in a questionable manner at what he was doing. The man gave her a wink before dodging Sunny's hair. All her children were still oblivious to being watched by their mother.

Rose smiled softly, turned around then got ready for the day.

-ooOOoo-

It took half an hour to get ready and eat, before Rose decided to head outside. Just as she thought, the six never left the spot that she last saw them occupying.

"Oka-san!" A blur shouted as it tackled her. Rose laughed softly. She looked down and saw that it was Rin. The girl smiled brightly before announcing, "Good morning!"

"Good morning, what are you all doing?"

Rose asked as she picked up her daughter. The little girl said:

"Oto-san is training us."

"Oh? Is that so?"

The witch asked with amusements. Ichiryuu voiced out loudly:

"Brats, go get ready."

"We're not brats!"

A few of the children shouted but left anyways. Rose rolled her eyes at the behavior. She asked while walking over:

"Do you like to torment them or something?"

"Nah, but I like to get a reaction out of them."

The man replied with amusements. He brought his lover into his arms and kissed her deeply, which she returned while wrapping her arms around his neck. A few minutes later the duo pulled away. Ichiryuu rested his forehead against hers, he murmured:

"You look like you had a good sleep."

"I did" She replied with a small smile. All of a sudden, flashbacks of her dreams came up. The smile quickly turned upside down. She said quietly, "Although, I did have a strange dream."

"Dream?" Ichiryuu interrogated her with confusion. "Didn't you take a Dreamless potion?"

"I thought so too, but I guess it didn't work."

"What was your dream about?"

"Hm... the first part was a memory, while the other was... I'm not really sure. It wasn't a memory, but it didn't felt like a dream at all."

The duo started to head back into the mansion. The blond man asked with slight worry slipping into his voice:

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Rose shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be alright."

Ichiryuu didn't say anything about the subject any further. Instead, he switched the topic.

"I got a reply from Gringotts. Our appointment is set. All we have to do is use their private floo network."

Rose nodded in approval. The couple talked for a bit until their children finally showed up. The two oldest showed their sons and daughter the floo network and how to use it. They gave the five a few minutes to practice pronouncing the bank's name right before they could use it. When the time was up, Ichiryuu went in first to demonstrate. Slowly, one by one everybody used the floo network.

As, the children stepped out of the fire place, they stared in awe and fascination at the odd creatures that were in front of them. The couple smiled at them knowingly. They were greeted by Ragnok, the head of the bank. The five youngsters were still in awe while led away with their parents by the goblin. It didn't take very long to get the adoption going. By the time that the adoption papers were filled out, Coco asked:

"Why did we come here to get adopted?"

"Gringotts adoption system is the most legal and safest you can get from anywhere around the world."

Ichiryuu replied. It was then that something strange took place. Rose said:

"Mr. Ragnok, I know that we came here only for the adoption, but I wanted to know if I can take my place as Lady Potter."

The goblin looked at the witch with a thoughtful look. Finally, he said with a small sharp nod:

"Since you've been a participant at the Tournament last year, you're seen as an adult in the Wizarding World's eyes. The papers will be ready in the next hour. You may leave now and return later."

"Thank you"

After giving him a respectful small bow, Rose left the room with her family. Just as they passed the door, she took the appearance of her old self in a matter of seconds. When given a questionable look, Rose explained to her children that they were going to explore Diagon Alley for the next hour, which meant that she had to change her looks unless she wanted to get shunned or worst attacked.

Slightly disturbed at the newfound knowledge, the children gave small nods but their curiosities didn't leave.

So, for the next hour Rose and Ichiryuu watched the children explore the very little crowded Diagon Alley. The couple watched with amusements as Toriko ran away from some of the shops, since they smelled disgusting. Sunny was going on and on about how unbeautiful the clothes were. Rin simply skipped from one shop to the next shamelessly. Zebra somehow got into Knockturn Alley and beat up some wizards and witches that tried to get their hands on him. If it weren't for Ichiryuu dragging the boy back, Rose was sure that he would have completely whipped out the people down there. Coco, on the other hand, was mostly at Flourish and Blotts looking through books. There, he found something rather interesting: Books on reincarnation.

Rose read through one of the books. Her eyebrow knitted into one with a frown on her face. Just as quickly, her face was replaced with a thoughtful look and she hummed. She said to her family quietly so that nobody could overhear them:

"It seems that reincarnations are very rare here. If, by any chance, there are people with past lives, there's a law that says they have to announce who they were in their past lives. Have you heard of something like this, Ichiryuu?"

"I think I remember something like that, but it was probably during my early studies when I was a little kid."

The blond man thought back to when he was a kid, which brought up mostly blurs. Toriko asked with confusion:

"So, do we have to expose ourselves?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice. When your mother will get her Head ring, she'll be required to take a blood test to see if she's the last in line for any other family."

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked for it."

Rose said with worry. She wondered what would happen to her family when the news goes out. Ichiryuu said softly to his lover:

"Don't worry. I'll take a blood test as well to reveal myself."

"Are you sure? I'm just from a pureblood family, but you're pretty much _royalty_ here. How's everyone going to react to the fact that you were non-magical in your past life?"

Ichiryuu gave her an amused smirk. He said:

"You really don't know their view of the Gourmet Era do you?"

"What's so funny?" Rose hissed at him with annoyance. When he didn't say anything but kept that stupid smile on his face, she growled out, "Answer me now, or I'm going to strangle the answer out of you."

_Now there's the Kyoko-chan I know,_ Ichiryuu thought with a soft mental smile. He looked around him and waved his wand while muttering a private spell. Nodding in approval, he explained:

"To them, if anybody can find spells from that time period they're praised. Imagine being reincarnated from there. Wizard or not, you'll be looked up to, especially the both of us, since you're Acacia-sama and Froese-sama's daughter through, while my brothers and I are their adopted children."

Rose looked at him in confusion. She asked:

"I don't see why they would be interested in non-magical people."

"Now, _that's_ when the stupidity of wizards and witches come into play. They believed that Acacia-sama and Froese-sama were magical beings."

Blinking a few times, the teenager burst into laughter. She couldn't believe what she heard. She knew that wizards and witches were stupid, but not _that_ idiotic. Well, the female could understand their lack of knowledge, since there wasn't much information of that time period. Still, she was surprised that they dared put her parents into their category. Oh, her parents must laughing or smiling with amusements up in heaven. The thought of them made her stomach flip slightly, but not in a pleasant manner. The memory from earlier that morning made itself hard to think of the two and not miss them.

Slowly, Rose stopped laughing. The smile on her face went downwards. She didn't say anything but put the book back in its place. Sunny ask:

"Mom, are you alright?"

Rose snapped out of her thoughts. She looked down at him, gave a fake happy smile and nodded. Zebra's eyes widened slightly at the lie. He was going to get answers this time. He was going to make damn sure of it. The small family then went their seperate ways in the shop to see what else there was. During the small time period, the tallest rough looking boy of the five children managed to take his mother from the other's earshot. He stated at her curious look:

"You lied"

Rose's emerald eyes narrowed lightly, before they soften. She replied calmly:

"I'm not going to lie, but your suspicion is correct." He was going to say something, but the teenager cut him off. "Zebra, I understand you don't like lying, but sometimes a person doesn't have much of a choice."

The red headed boy frowned deeply, showing how displeased he was at that statement. His mother continued to be patient, showing no sign of annoyance or anger. Zebra finally said quietly:

"Why?"

The brown headed woman stared down at her son quietly for a few long moments. She, slowly, kneeled down to his height. She gave a simple answer:

"I do not like to make people worry."

Searching her eyes for any other clue, Zebra finally sighed mentally and gave up. He never understood his mother in his past life, and it looked like it wasn't going to change in this life. Nodding quietly, the duo left in search of their family. After that, they the shop to return to the bank, all ready to support the head female of the family if she needed it.

Standing in front of Ragnok, in her current life form, Rose looked down at the small ring in her hand. The ring was completely black, with small emeralds making a shape of a circle. Inside the circle was the symbol of the Potter family, an Earth Phoenix. The ruby eyes stared into her pair, as if already was passing off judgement without the need to wear it. The wings spread out, as if the phoenix was ready to take flight out of the small ancient jewelry. Licking her dry lips unconsciously, Rose felt the ancient history carved into the ring with magic, making it feel alive underneath her slightly tan skin.

Slowly, Rose put the Head Potter ring on her left middle finger. The object glowed slowly, making its holder do the same. The teenager almost gasped at the overwhelming feeling. She felt as the ring connected to her magic cord, already making itself a very important object on her person. The feeling and light disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Blinking a few times, she was ready to relax when all of a sudden the ruby eyes glowed brightly. Next thing the teenager knew, the red light attacked her scar. A loud scream of pain escaped her throat. It felt like her whole being was being ripped apart into two, four, eight, sixteen and further more pieces. Red liquid escaped from the scar with an inhuman scream at the same time. Everything started to turn dark, and the last thing she heard was people screaming her name.

-ooOOoo-

_Pain was all that Rose felt, at the time, but then it was complete and utter peace._

_Opening her eyes, she saw herself standing in front of a familiar house. Tilting her head to the side in confusion, she watched as the smoke leave the chimney lazily with no care in the world. The birds sung their song of the day. The wind gently went by, as it carefully caught her clothes and hair and brought it alongside it, but only a bit. Brushing her hair aside, she looked at her surroundings with confusion. Why did the place felt so familiar? The teenager moved towards the house slowly. She then was stopped when she saw her reflection off of a small pond. She looked into it and was surprised at the sight of her older self, but much younger, maybe around her early 20's. Touching her left cheek slowly, she felt the touch as if she was alive._

_Was she dreaming?_

_What happened?_

_Oh, that's right, the ring attacked her and she fainted... or maybe died from the looks of things. Wait a second, if she was dead, was she in the afterlife? Rose wondered as she tilted her head to the side, watching as her hair followed her movements. The woman didn't know how she felt at the thought of being dead. Well, maybe it was because she was already died once and had many near death experiences from both lives that it made her familiar with the afterlife on some level. _

_Getting up slowly, her emerald eyes looked back at the house. Rose wondered to herself why she was at a place like this out of everything. All of a sudden, the memory of her childhood house came into mind. Eyes widened in shock. She looked left and right and saw that, indeed, it was her childhood home. Everything looked just like it had before her parents... Rose stopped a sob from escaping her mouth. Even after everything, she still had a hard time moving on with their deaths._

_Shaking her head, Rose strolled towards the house._

_Upon arriving to the front door, she wasn't sure what to do next. Should she knock or can she just walk right in? Hesitating, Rose raised her hand then knocked on it three times. Quietly, the woman waited. As, she heard the footsteps walk closer to the wooden door, her heart beat faster and faster, ready to fly out of her chest like a cannon ball after an order was given. The door opened, revealing a person that Rose never thought she would see again, her mother. _

_The black headed woman smiled softly. She said:_

_"Welcome, Kyoko."_

_"M-Mother," Rose whimpered as tears ran down her cheeks one right after the other. Without a second thought, she hugged the woman tightly. Froese smiled softly then hugged her daughter back, a lone tear ran down her cheek. The mother and daughter continued to hold onto each other for another few minutes, which felt like hours, before they pulled away and walked inside. They walked into the kitchen, where Rose saw her father seat at the table with tea in front of him. _

_The man looked up with a smile. He got up and right then was tackled by his daughter. Acacia hugged Rose back tightly in a fatherly manner. His daughter whispered:_

_"F-Father," Pulling her face away from his chest, she looked at her parents, gave a small watery smile and continued, "I missed you two."_

_"We missed you too, Kyoko."_

_Her father replied and rested his hand on her left shoulder. Rose brushed away her tears and gave a bright smile._

_For the next, what felt like, hours, the small family sat around the table and simply talked. Even after that small time period, the young woman still couldn't believe that she had a chance to see her parents and talk to them for, hopefully not, the last time. The brown headed woman told her parents about what happened after they passed away, at least as far as she knew after her own death. She then told them of her current life. The duo was happy to know that their children were all happy, and that they had grandchildren, but they were worried about this Voldermort._

_After reassuring them that everything was going to be fine, Rose asked them in confusion: If they didn't know anything that took place in the living world, then how did they know of her arrival? Her mother, Froese, explained that they were never found the chance to look into the living world. Only recently have they been given the chance to get in contact with the daughter, unfortunately, nothing worked. As, to how they knew of her arrival, it was because Death actually came by and told them. Shocked at what she heard, Rose didn't know how to respond to that. _Death_? Wasn't that odd..._

_Feeling a tug, Rose frowned with disapproval. She knew her time to head back to her living family has come. Her father, Acacia, said to her in comfort:_

_"We will continue to watch over you. Don't think this is a goodbye."_

_Smiling lightly at his small joke, Rose said:_

_"Do you two have any _'messages' _you want me to rely to anybody?"_

_The couple smiled at her sense of humor, before they both turned serious. Froese said:_

_"Kyoko, tell Midora that what happened to me wasn't his fault. He has no need to blame himself over what happened."_

_Rose mouth went into a thin line, understanding what her message meant. Slowly, she gave a nod. Then, her father told her:_

_"Tell Ichiryuu that even though I'm dead, doesn't mean that our _talk_ isn't still in full affect."_

_This time, Rose looked at him in confusion. What in the world was he going on about? Her mother giggled softly at her husband's message. Nodding slowly, the daughter felt the pull stronger than ever. Exchanging farewells, the woman disappeared off to the living realm._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chance of OOC**

**Please leave a comment, follow, favorite and thank you.**

The first thing that Rose noticed, as she woke up, was the _huge_ headache -that came mostly from where her scar contained-. Opening her left eye, she winced at the light that hit her eyes roughly. She growled in a threatening manner:

"Shut off the damn sun before I'll blow it up!"

"Kyoko!"

A man shouted with both shock and relief mixed together in his voice. The black headed teenager opened up her eyes right away with startle. She sat up and hissed at the sudden pain that erupted throughout her body. Before her body hit the bed roughly, she was caught in familiar pair of arms. Looking up, she was surprised at the sight of her lover, Ichiryuu. The man looked like he hasn't slept for days. Lines of worrisome had clearly marked his face, which were covered by relief that shined in his eyes as well.

Lifting her left hand slowly, she touched his cheek gently in a smoothing and calming manner. He unwrapped one of his arms from her body, grabbed the hand gently and kissed her fingers but didn't remove them. His eyes were closed, with his shoulders easing a bit downwards, as if the whole world has been pushed off of them. Slowly, and painfully, Rose wrapped her arms around his neck then brought him into a hug. He returned it. She pulled back slightly then asked with confusion:

"What happened? Where am I?"

Now that she thought about it, she wasn't in the Inheritance Room at the bank nor was she at home. She turned her attention back to the man when he spoke:

"You're in the infirmary at Gringotts."

"I didn't know that it had an infirmary."

She replied with clear shock.

"There is, but it's not used very often, at least that's what I've been told. Kyoko-chan, how are you feeling?"

The worried tone was back. He looked down at her with the same tone of eyes from before. Rose felt, at that moment, very guilty in making him worried so much. She hadn't meant to worry him or anybody, especially to the point of exhaustion. Grinning slightly, she said with a hint of amusements:

"Like, I've just wrestled with a fully grown Derous back in our younger days."

The man chuckled softly and soon laughed loud. Rose didn't have the energy to do anything in responds, so she settled down with a glare that was more or less a pout. She said sarcastically:

"Ha, ha, it's hilarious, just like when you tried to prove that you're an idiot by fighting a fully grown dragon and had most of your hair burned off." That got the man to stop with his laughter and blush with embarrassment at the memory. The witch hid a smirk, remembering clearly that day as if it was yesterday. Both of them weren't even 10, but during that time they were always found fighting with each other like no tomorrow, well, verbally than physically. One day, Ichiryuu had the brilliant idea to show off that boys were tougher than girls by going up against a fully grown dragon. Even though she got in trouble alongside him later on, the results were well worth it. "Now, that you had your little laughing trip, what the hell happened?"

Shaking the embarrassment off, the man seemed to have hesitated a bit before he questioned his lover:

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" Rose looked at him in confusion, both of the word and the sneer that found a way onto his lips. He never sneered unless it was something very dangerous or disturbing. The witch started to get slightly worried. She shook her head and gestured, by nodding once, for him to continue. The long blond headed man explained, "It's _very_ old forbidden Dark Magic. A Horcrux is a piece of a soul that a dark wizard or witch can obtain by committing a murder. To keep the piece of the soul safe, it's put into a non-living object, or so we thought. Your scar used to contain the soul of Voldermort."

The emerald eyes widened in shock. Unconsciously, she brought her hand to her mouth to hide the horror that her bottom half showed. Something curled up in her stomach and slowly made its way up her throat. Quickly, she stopped herself from throwing up at the disturbing information. Too shocked, she hasn't noticed that the arms around her body tightened in protectiveness. In her mind, she couldn't fathom how a person can put a piece of their soul inside a... a... a child, a baby no less! Once again, she unconsciously brought her hand to where her scar was. Ichiryuu said quietly:

"Your scar is gone."

Her body nearly froze at what he said. She stuttered out unintelligently:

"W-W-What?"

"Your scar is gone."

The man simply repeated, but slower that time.

Rose brought her hands down to rest on his chest, with her head, shakily, done the same. She clutched his white dress shirt tightly. Her mind was all over the place. First, she found out that she was the host of some... piece of devil! Then, she found out that her scar was gone. What the hell was going on? Slowly, she started to calm down, of course with a lot of help from her lover. It took several minutes for her to finally get back to her calm self.

Realizing something important, the witch asked with her ear resting against the other's chest:

"How long was I out?"

"A week," The other replied with a bit tension in his shoulders. He continued to speak without waiting for her responds, "We didn't know if you were going to survive. You kept on dying on us. The kids and I were all scared. We thought that we will lose you, just like last time. "

_Kyoko-chan, you're the only thing that keeps our family together. I don't know how we managed last time you died, but I don't know what'll happen if you die again._ Ichiryuu thought with pain in his heart. He wanted to say it out loud, to show her just how much she meant to them, but those words always seemed to stop in his throat. The man watched as his lover looked up at him with shock. He wasn't sure if she was shock of the death part or that they were scared. He saw realization cross her face. She mumbled loud enough for him to hear it:

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. How can it be a week? It has been only a day for me." Getting a confused stare, she explained with a bit of nervousness. "Ichiryuu, I was really dead, as far as I could tell. I still don't know if I was in heaven or limbo." That got a pale look on the wizard's face. Completely oblivious to the sudden change, she said with excitement while looking off into space, "I met mother and father again! It was a whole day that I talked with them, so I don't see how it was a week. Oh, by the way, mother send her greetings and father said that even though he's dead it doesn't mean that the _talk_ isn't still in full effect... whatever that means."

At the end of her babbling, she finally noticed that Ichiryuu was _extremely_ pale. She asked worried:

"What's wrong?"

"Kyoko-chan... just... never mind..." Ichiryuu sighed deeply and simply went back to hug her. Rose blinked many times in confusion. She couldn't fathom what the hell the _talk_ was all about, and before she could interrogate her lover he said once more, "I'll be right back. Rest."

He gave her a pointed look at the last word, which she gave him an innocent one as a reply. Shaking his head in amusements, he laid her down gently -to not bring further pain- and left.

-ooOOoo-

The rest of the day was completely, what was the word? Eventful? Crazy? Yeah, that was more like it, _crazy_. Even then, as she sat down in her study room, with so many letters and packages still remained untouched on her table. There were so many, that, somehow, it managed to cover her entire desk. All of a sudden, she felt a migraine start to form. The adolescent messaged her temples, annoyance made it-self known.

It was then that she reflected her past day to figure out _what_ exactly had started the stupid migraine.

After Ichiryuu left the room, there were many healers -under an Unbreakable Oath she has found out- appeared to check her over to the point that she felt _extremely_ exposed and like a lab rat. If it wasn't for her lover, she would have murdered all of those witches to the point that _nothing_ would have been left behind, not even ashes. She found out _later_ that they acted that way because they needed to get rid of all of the spells and curses that were left in her system -which she had to be awake for it to be done-, which were _far_ more than she and the goblins have first thought. Both species actually question how the _hell_ did _so many_ managed to get out of their radar.

After she finished securing her potion as Lady Potter, she found out something else slightly disturbing. There was a _herd_ of reporters outside waiting for her and Ichiryuu to come out and give an interview of their past lives. No, that wasn't the disturbing part. What was alarming was how _desperate_ they were in getting their stories. It didn't help the fact that Ichiryuu, who had _absolutely _no choice, announced that the both of them were fiancée's and had five adopted children.

Those pieces of information made the reports have a field day.

Just the thought of their actions made the witch shiver in her chair. She thought her fame of both lives were bad, _now_ it was _worst_. Hell, even _Ichiryuu_ was _disturbed_ by their actions and that was _rare_.

Fortunately, the goblins let the duo take their private floo network to head back home.

It was then that Rose found herself tackled by not only her children, but by her brothers as well, which earned them both punches over the heads for bringing more pain to her body than it was necessary. The only reason the kids got away with it, was because they were in the bodies of _children_ that had no strength of older males to back them up. Still, it didn't stop the family from giving her a small welcome home celebration, which she appreciated greatly -since she got to spend time with her family-.

From there, her day has gone all right, but not perfect.

After all, an old man by the name of Dumbledore had the bright idea to try and _drag_ her _forcefully_ away from the Gryffindor Manor by sending out a portkey to wherever he was. Unfortunately, nobody bothered to give the old barmy the memo that _nobody_ in her family was stupid enough to fall for a trick like that. So, instead of her touching the bloody letter, she put a smoke bomb -which contained the smelliest thing that she managed to find in this day and age- in her place and watched it as it disappeared.

Rose laughed lightly as the image of the bomb gone off and a very smelly Dumbledore walk out of the room smelling like shit.

Looking down at the letters, many of them were from many reporters asking for an interview. It took the witch a good 15 minutes to put those into one pile, making a mental note to check them over with Ichiryuu and decide if to take one or any at all. Then there was some letters from her professors. From what she read so far -which was only three- they were rather interested and excited to learn of her position and congratulated her on the marriage and children. With a small smile, the witch took only a few minutes to put those into another pile.

Rose stared down at the letter from Dumbledore. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, already knowing that he was going to guilt her into getting out of the marriage and get rid of the children. A growl escaped her throat at the thought. Roughly, she threw it with no care into the fire place and turned her back to the letter as it burned in the fire. She turned her attention to the letters from her 'admirers' -also known as _stalkers_-, which took her 25 minutes to put aside, already planning on either reading or burning them later.

The rest of the letters and packages were from her friends. As far as she could tell, Hermione was _very_ excited and had many questions, Ron was in awe, Neville was excited, Ginny was just like her brother, Fred and George were their usual funny selves and Luna was her usual, but unique, self. Rose shook her head lightly in amusements. She looked at the packages that happened to be her birthday presents from her friends. She has opened them and received the same as usual: 3 different types of books from Hermione, chocolate frogs from Ron, a book about plants from Neville, 2 handmade necklaces from both Ginny and Luna, and, finally, prank materials from the twins.

A hissing sound was heard on Rose's left side. She looked up and saw that her familiar, Medusa, was awake. She hissed:

_"Hello Medusssa, had a nice nap?"_

_"Very. I dreamt about mice and rabbitsss."_

The Basilisk replied with a dreamy hiss. The witch smiled with amusements. Of course she dreamt of mice and rabbits, since they were her favorites. The snake slithered towards her mistress, up the chair and wrapped herself around the human's shoulders. The beautiful green snake stared at all the letters then gave the witch a pointed look while asking:

_"What'sss with all of thisss junk?"_

_"Useless lettersss from all kindsss of people, other than my friendsss. The lettersss over there are from reportersss, over there are from my ssstalkersss, over there are from my professsssorsss, and over there are from my friendsss."_

Rose explained as she pointed out the piles. The snake seemed to shake her head with amusements. She rested her head on the shoulder and hissed:

_"Where are the hatchlingsss?"_

_"Asssleep. It hasss been a long week for them."_

The witch explained with a little shrug. She twirled her armchair around to face the fire place. The letter was long burned, which gave a satisfaction to the teenager. After a few minutes, she started to relax and simply watched the dancing flames. Neither of the females spoke. Instead, Rose stroked the snake's head gently while Medusa hissed with satisfaction.

Due to the silence, Rose started to let her mind wonder. It didn't take long before her mind decided to stay on one subject: Dumbledore. The old man always seemed to try and get on her good side. He always acted grandfatherly, even though he was her _headmaster_ and _not_ her grandfather. He always seemed to have wanted something from her, from the way he watched her all the time. Oh, she wasn't stupid. She _knew_ that the portraits around the school reported to the insane old man of her activities, which was why neither she, Ichiryuu, Jirou and Midora called each other by their original names but rather their new ones.

It was then that she thought about two other people: Fudge and Voldermort. The two men want to get rid of Dumbledore, and to do that they believed that they could do it through her. She wasn't the main target. She was more of an afterthought to the duo. The headmaster, on the other hand, was the _real_ target. They were threatened by his power and influence, and wanted him gone for that, forever. Although, what the old man didn't know was that he didn't have two enemies, but _three_ people who want him dead, and she was one of them.

A devilish smirk started to stretch across her face.

Oh, such a _brilliant_ plan.

_Your enemy's enemy is my friend. _

Such a _beautiful_ quote, and yet it was so true.

The smile never left her lips. Oh, she was going to have so much fun taking down Albus Dumbledore, and she knows just how to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chance of OOC**

**Please leave a comment, follow, favorite and thank you.**

A whole week has passed by since Rose came back to the living. She sat down at the table and ate her breakfast with her sons and daughter. The children were talking among each other calmly, which was very strange if one knew their personalities. Though, due to being adults inside children's bodies it made perfect sense. Breakfast was almost over, when Dobby appeared with a newspaper in his hands. He said cheerfully:

"Dobby got Lady Potter what she asked for."

"Thank you Dobby."

The teenager said with a kind smile while taking the newspaper. She watched as the house elf gave a bright smile and popped away. She snapped the Daily Prophet open so to look at the front paper. She came face to face with a picture of her and Ichiryuu standing side by side staring into the camera with nothing but seriousness in their eyes. She looked at the title and big old fashioned words stood out like a sour thumb:

_REINCARNATIONS FROM THE GOURMET ERA_ **(1)**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Just last week, on August 8th, the Gringotts has announced that Lord Adolf Godric Gryffindor and Lady Rose Lily Potter are reincarnations of two individuals from the Gourmet Era. Fortunately, this reporter got the opportunity to speak with the two._

_RS: Hello Lord Gryffindor, Lady Potter, thank you for giving me this opportunity to speak with you. May I say congratulations on your engagement?_

_LP/LG: Thank you_

_RS: Now, is it true that you two are reincarnated from the Gourmet Era? If so, who were you?_

_LP: It is true. I was known as Kyoko, daughter of Acacia and Froese, sister through everything but blood of Midora and Jirou, wife of Ichiryuu and mother of the Four Heavenly Kings and Rin._

_RS: Are you _really_ related to those people? (I was in complete shock at the discovery! Who would have thought that our savior was related to _them_?)_

_LP: Yes _

_RS: May I ask what caused your death and how old were you?_

_LP: I died due to an unknown illness that killed me in a matter of months. I was... oh my... about 500 years old? I don't even remember. It has been quite awhile since I even bothered to remember that little fact._

_LG: You just turned 500_

_RS: Lord Gryffindor, who were you, how did you die and how old were you?_

_LG: I was Ichiryuu, adopted son of Acacia and Froese, brother through everything but blood of Mirdora and Jirou, husband of Kyoko and father of the Four Heavenly Kings and Rin. I will not answer as to how I died but I was over 500 years old at the time of my death_

_RS: (Once more I was shocked!) Do you two know of anybody else that was reincarnated from that time?_

_LP: No comment_

_RS: So, there are more people out there?_

_LG: Ms. Skeeter, what do you not understand by _no comment_?_

_RS: M-My apologies Lord Gryffindor. Although, I am curious as to how you two managed to live up to 500._

_LP: Food_

_RS: Food?_

_LG: Yes_

_RS: Can you be more specific?_

_LP/LG: No_

_RS: Do you have any last comments to give to our readers?_

_LG: Yes. We have satisfied everybody's curiosities, and, in return, we wish that everyone will stop bothering us._

_RS: Of course Lord Gryffindor, forgive our rudeness. Once more, thank you for giving me a chance to interview you both._

_LP/LG: You're welcome_

_Proof of Lord Gryffindor and Lady Potter's claiming - Page 3_

_More information on Gourmet Age - Page 4_

_More information on the legendary people of Gourmet Age - Page 5_

Rose smirked at what she read. It was a good thing she and her lover have thre- she meant _warned_ the woman to not manipulate their words like everybody else. Finally, she and Ichiryuu could be left in peace. At least she _hoped_.

"Mom," Rin started and caught her mother's attention. The female child asked, "What will happen to us while you're at school?"

The teenager gave a small comforting smile. She said to her daughter, without realizing that the boys brought their attention to the duo's conversation:

"You five are going to stay at your father's place. I don't want any of you to go near the school."

"Why? Is it against the rules?"

Coco asked as he jumped into the conversation. Finally, the mother noticed the boys. Shrugging off the rudeness of interrupting a conversation, she shook her head then said:

"I don't know anything about the rules against bringing children to school, but I don't want to take any chances. Throughout the four years that I've been there, I quickly learned that Hogwarts is no place for children."

"We're not children"

Zebra protested with annoyance to be looked down upon as such. His mother looked at him with her soft emerald eyes. She replied:

"I know that, but you five are still in children's bodies and I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Mom, what do you mean by Hogwarts is no place for children? Isn't it a boarding school?"

Toriko asked with confusion. Lady Potter hummed thoughtfully at the memories of her school years. She said after a few minutes of gathering her thoughts:

"Let's see. Do you want to go against a fully grown troll, equal Basilisk, a herd of creatures that can suck out your soul and be surrounded by a forest that contains even more dangerous things that go from a spider that's as big as a car to werewolves without your full powers?"

At the end of her question, all of their mouths were dropped open. The woman didn't seem to flinch or even bat an eye at their reactions. Instead, she looked at them with patients. The children knew then that their mother's school years were tough, but to that point? Why in the world was there a school _there_ to begin with? What has gone through the founders minds when they decided on the location? What, nothing would attack their students as long as they were inside? That was just... _ridiculous_. Sunny shouted:

"You can't seriously go back to that disgusting place! You can die!"

Lady Potter continued to be patient with her sons and daughter. She understood their worries and was very touched by their words. Still...

"I cannot leave Hogwarts due to my education being paid for already. No, I cannot be homeschooled, I already checked during my First Year."

She answered the unspoken question. After a few minutes of silence, Rin said pleadingly on her and her brother's behalf's:

"Please stay safe."

The woman smiled softly and simply gave her daughter a nod. It wasn't a promise, but she was going to do her best.

Looking up at the muggle clock on the kitchen wall, she saw that it was time to go. She said to the kids:

"I need to leave too take care of some business. Please don't destroy the manor in my absences."

Amusements made itself into her voice at the second statement. The five children gave her a pointed look, which only made the woman laugh at their adorableness. Their looks could have been very frightening, but with those child faces it was hard to take the threat seriously. Waving them goodbye, the black headed witch used the floo network and went to her destination.

-ooOOoo-

Rose simply wanted to burn the toad woman alive. She had just arrived to speak with Fudge, and the woman, Umbridge, was so against the two coming into contact that she started to threaten the teenager. Thankfully, the Minister had _some _brain cells left and ordered his undersecretary to leave, but not before the toad lady gave a nasty glare to Lady Potter. Finally, she was gone. Slowly, the teenager let her shoulders ease downwards ever so slightly with calmness. Before the Minister could ask what she wanted, the witch cut him off:

"Let's cut to the chase. Do you want Dumbledore gone?" Fudge looked at the female with curiosity. He nodded slowly and gestured for her to continue. "I want him gone as well, which is why I'm here. Let's work together to get rid of the man."

The man eyed her cautiously. Clearly, he wasn't sure if to believe her or not. So, he asked:

"Why should I believe you? After all, _you_ claimed that You-Know-Who was back."

The witch sneered along with the answer:

"Alright, here's a proposition. I'll stop saying that _he's_ back and, in return, you'll help me get rid of the old man. As, to why I want him gone, is because he has been controlling my life since I was reborn. I want him gone, so that I can live in this life _without_ him breathing down my neck every single second. I don't want to be his pawn. I don't want to be his sacrifice sheep. I don't want my _children_ to be his puppets." At that point, she slammed her palms onto the wooden table making the objects on it rattle loudly. Her figure slightly tall figure leaned over slightly, but in a threatening manner. She continued slower and with narrow eyes. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

The man gulped nervously and nodded fast that he fathomed. He read the article earlier that day, and after he looked at the proof he knew _not _to piss off the witch in front of him. She was dangerous when angered, which was why he made a mental note to stop the Prophet from calling her an attention seeking brat and a liar, for two reasons: The first was because of their deal. The second, and final, reason, was because he _did not_ want to be on her bad side. The 15 year old then gave him a sweet smile, all the previous actions now gone as if they never happened, making her look like a sweet angel. Fudge asked with a nervous tone:

"H-H-How are we going to get rid of him?"

"Easy. We'll start with damaging his reputation." _That _caught the man's attention. "I'll give you some information. Wouldn't it be interesting how the information was _leaked_ into a certain reporter's ears? Anything else you can find will be a bonus."

"What kind of information?"

Fudge asked, all the nervousness gone and had a small smirk on his face, but not as devilish as the witch's had. Rose shrugged as if it was nothing as she sat down elegantly and said:

"Oh, nothing much, just that he nearly got every student at Hogwarts killed, forced many of them to serve You-Know-Who and got a few innocent people into Azkaban. Of course, all that happened ever since he became the headmaster."

The Minister's eyes narrowed widely and dangerously.

"What did he do?"

It was then that Rose knew that she got the man wrapped around her finger.

By the end of the meeting, a satisfied Rose walked out with a smug look on her face.

_Get Fudge under control - Check_

-ooOOoo-

Finally, Rose managed to get into contact with Voldermort and created a meeting with him.

That was the reason as to why she was at the Malfoy Manner and sat with the said Dark Lord. The man didn't look like the inhuman thing she had seen at the graveyard. Instead, he looked about in his late 20's. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a Dark Lord, the witch was 100 percent positive that he would have a _huge_ fan club alongside many witches asking to be his Lady Slytherin. Looking at the side of the room, where his sleeping familiar was at, she brought her attention back to the man that murdered her parents of this life. She said:

"Thank you for letting me come Lord Slytherin."

The man looked at her surprised, at least his eyes did. His whole being was still the same guarded and suspicious self. He gave a small approved nod at the title. After all, he _was_ Lord Slytherin since he was the last of his line. He said slowly:

"You said something about getting rid of that blasted old man in your letter?"

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm here. You and I don't like each other, but _only_ because of that stupid prophecy." Oh, she _knew_ about the damn thing. After she received her title as Lady Potter, she was given information about the prophecy. "Listen, since when was Divination useful? I mean, have you met or even _seen_ the crazy woman that gave the stupid prophecy?"

That caught the wizard off guard. He sneered:

"What's your point?"

"My point is: How the bloody hell can you believe in a prophecy that was announced by _Dumbledore _himself?"

Rose spat out the name with distaste. The man stared at her then realized that she was right. He sneered with discomfort, since he _hated_ being wrong. He asked her while he watched her carefully:

"Are you telling me that the prophecy is fake?"

"No, I'm telling you that the prophecy is _bullshit_. It's because of it that we're enemies for _no reason_." She emphatic the last two words, by making sure that he understood that they had no reasons to be enemies. "Now, that we got that out of the way, we can finally get down to business. Both of us want Dumbledore gone, and I already started on the progress, and it's called _Minister Fudge_." That got her a confused and shocked look, "Yes, that man is actually useful. Anyways, I spoke with him earlier today. Let's just say, that you're going to find that, in the next couple of days, the Daily Prophet will start to have quite a bit of fun ripping his reputation apart."

The man slowly had a cruel smirk spread across his face. His ruby eyes held insane and mischievousness. He finally said with his snake like voice:

"So, when he's at his weakest point, I can kill him."

The teenager nodded. She gave the old wizard a good few minutes to let the satisfying news sink in. After that, she asked with curiosity:

"Lord Slytherin, if I may, can you explain to me what are your plans exactly for the Wizarding World? All I was ever told was that you're evil and not to trust you."

The man looked at her with an understanding look. Slowly, Rose started to question his actions. Actually, now that she thought about it, she was _surprised_ that he even let her come and talk to him. She expected to be attacked at some point, but yet never was. Even _Malfoy_, her school enemy, had given her a small _polite_ nod before he walked off without once throwing an insult towards her direction. _What the hell is going on here?_ She thought with confusion.

Rose was snapped out of her mind at his explanation.

By the end of it, she was gobsmacked.

She was right to suspect something was off, because what she was told was the _exact opposite_ of what she was taught to believe in during her first few years in the Wizarding World. The man didn't want to _harm_ muggleborns and cleans them out. Instead, he wanted to _protect_ them and even _encouraged_ Pureblood families to take muggleborns in once in awhile before they would become extinct.

The man smirked at her reaction then stated with a matter-of-fact tone:

"You didn't expect that, did you?"

"_Hell no_"

She hissed at him after she snapped out of her mind. Running her hand through her hair, she slowly, _very slowly_, let the information sink in. She wasn't sure what to say, but it _somehow_ made sense. Finally, she said with a serious tone to over ride the stuttering:

"I'll send you letters with updates on Dumbledore. If my calculations are correct, he'll have a lot of trouble coming his way."

Voldermort raised an eyebrow at the muggle statement, but nodded anyways. He got up then showed his former enemy to the floo network. There, she was surprisingly greeted by the Malfoy family. The teenager's emerald eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Her guard was up with her fingers twitching every so often ready to defend herself in case they attacked. She saw Mrs. Malfoy said with a smile of relief:

"I see you that you found out the truth."

"Yes," Rose replied dryly, "Just give me a few _years_ and maybe then it'll finally sink in."

The thick tension in the air eased a bit at the dry humor. The woman asked as the host:

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Rose closed her eyes and inhaled then exhaled slowly. Stay for dinner at the _Malfoy's_. First, she found out that the Dark Lord is no more than a good guy that was a puppet of Dumbledore just like many. Then, the _Malfoy's_ asked _her _to _stay_ for _dinner_. That's it. The world was coming to an end. Zombies walk among the living. Aliens took over the world. The sun exploded. The Earth exploded. Also, all the other bullshits that came along with the end of the world. Yeah, she had _a lot _to thinking to do. Slowly, she opened the emerald pair and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I have my own family to feed. Anyways, I need to check on my children to see if my house is still standing."

She huffed in the end but a soft smile was placed on her lips as she thought of her family. Everybody then remembered the article from earlier that morning. Malfoy Jr. said with realization:

"That's right! You're Kyoko, the daughter of the two Wizarding Gods!"

The witch gave him a heavy glare. She said:

"Thank you for pointing out who my parents are." That got the young wizard to gulp under her glare. Shaking her head at his behavior, she said, "Yes, I'm Kyoko, but I'm Lady Potter in this life and I will answer only to that. Now, I overstayed my welcome. Lord Slytherin, thank you again for giving me your time. I'll take my leave."

She threw in green powder that turned the red flames into the same shade of hue as the object that was once in her hand. The so called 'Dark Lord' said with amusements:

"I'm surprised that you're not in Slytherin."

Rose threw him a smirk.

"Who said the hat didn't want to put me in that house?"

Without another word from either party, Rose disappeared inside the green flames and left behind four shocked individuals.

-ooOOoo-

Rose stepped out of the fire place that her office contains. She looked at the armchair nearby and simply _collapsed_ on it like sake of potatoes. She _still_ couldn't believe what she had learned. She needed to tell Ichiryuu first. The witch waved her wand at the door, throwing a silencing charm at it with no care. After all, she was an adult in the eye of the Wizarding World. So, the law of underage magic didn't count her. She then got up to throw the powder inside the fire place and muttered the password to connect with Ichiryuu's floo network. It didn't take long before she saw a figure hunch over a desk that worked on paperwork. She hissed:

"Ichiryuu!"

The man nearly jumped out of his skin with fright. He turned around and met the sight of his fiancée. The man kneeled down slightly. He asked with confusion at her equal confused and worried face:

"What's wrong?"

"You will never believe what happened today! You know how I told you of my plans for Dumbledore?" The blond headed wizard gave her a slow nod. He waited for her to continue. "I just found out more lies that he told everybody. Voldermort _isn't_ the bad guy!" A slightly thick blond eyebrow rose in disbelief. "I'm serious!" His lover continued, "After I finished with the Minister, I went and spoke with the guy. After finalizing the plans, I asked him about what he was going to do with the Wizarding World if he won since I was curious. He told me that he doesn't want to get rid of muggleborns but to protect them. He even plans to _build _a_ school_ for them to teach the Wizarding Culture."

The brown eyes narrowed in shock. The man's mouth hung open in shock. He shook his head sharply and said:

"Move aside" Confused, the witch did just as she was told. The next thing she knew the wizard walked right through it. He said sharply, "Tell me what happened."

The couple sat down on a couch next to the armchair, which Rose previously sat at, then talked for the next hour about what happened to the witch that day. By the end of the conversation, Rose said with worrisome:

"Ichiryuu, I'm worried."

"You have nothing to worry about Kyoko-chan."

Her lover replied as he gently grabbed her hand in his own. The witch shook her head. She looked towards the doorway with the same worried expression. She said quietly:

"I know, but I can't help it. I already had to send away my blood family of this life in fear that they'll die thanks to the war. I can't imagine what'll happen to you, the guys and our children if the plan doesn't work." She was brought into Ichiryuu's comforting arms. She whispered into his neck with a few tears ran down her cheeks, "I don't want to lose any of you."

"It'll be alright. If it doesn't work, he'll have to go through me to get to any of you. I promise. I'll protect our family until my dying breath."

Rose simply hugged her lover tighter. Ichiryuu simply held his lover with silence. He knew the plan would work. After all, it was _Rose_ who planned it out. In their past life, it was due to her unique mind that they've survived so many years. Still, this was the biggest plan yet. So, she had every right to be cautious, nervous and second guessing herself. Though, it won't stop the man from comforting his fiancée.

He knew that it was going to work. He just knew it.

**(1) I'm not good at articles (at least interviews) so I'm sorry if it's a bit awkward**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chance of OOC**

**Please leave a comment, follow, favorite and thank you.**

The day has come. It was September 4th. The day that Rose has to leave all but two of her family behind to head back to school. The thought of Hogwarts made the witch's throat clench tightly and her body twitch violently. The place has brought many bad memories. Of course there were good ones, but mostly bad. Really, she should have been used to the crazy adventures due to her past life, but, for some reason, something just didn't sit _right_ with her.

Every year, there were crazy mysterious that took place. It was strange. A beautiful and magnificent place such as Hogwarts, that held so much history, magic and secrets that one could simply _feel_ it in the air. Even the Forbidden Forest held such atmosphere, though one could only see when he or she looked passed the fears that were planted into their minds since first year. During her first year, Rose learned _so much_ just by entering the forest _once_. She heard and felt as the ancient magic and mysteries whisper into her ears with so much knowledge that was lost through time.

Yet, Hogwarts was so _dangerous._

As, Rose thought back to the people of Hogwarts, she once again flinched. No, it wasn't the _place_ that was the problem but the _people_ in it. How could people with such great potential be so _stupid_? Was it due to inbreed that had gone on for so many centuries? Was it due to the fact that they've never been introduced to other ways of solving a problem that _didn't_ involved magic? Was it due to ignorance and hate for the non-magical world, which have moved on and learned from their mistakes? The woman simply couldn't fathom the reason behind the Wizarding World's stupidity, which could result to everybody's deaths.

She, Lady Potter, has never met so many ignorant, backstabbing, lying little bastards in one place in either her lives.

The minute she stepped into the Wizarding World, Rose has noticed something that no other had until it was too late. Every child had seeds planted into their heads the minute they were born into the world, or, in the Muggleborn's cases, been introduced to. They were told to avoid every house except their own. They were told that their house dominates their personality. They were taught lies, which soon was turned into rumors that have ruined somebody's life forever in one way or another. They were taught to backstab their friends when the time called for it, just so that they could either get out of the situation unharmed or feel superior to their hurt or dying friend. They were taught and told so many bad things, which had shaped their society into what it was to this day.

Rose has seen this kind of thing played out before, especially after Ichiryuu has taken over the IGO Company. She simply could not believe that these things were taught to _children_, which in turn shaped them into sacrificing sheep's, or robots with no emotions and who followed their leader's orders without a question or thought. Well, she couldn't really complain when the same thing was done to the non-magical children. The only thing that was different was the fact that the Wizarding World took it to the _extreme_.

Rose took a deep breath in a shaky manner, in hope that it would calm her thoughts and emotions.

Looking out her bedroom window, she silently wished that she didn't have to go back to Hogwarts.

_Well, things have calmed down, when you think about it. _A small voice pointed out in a whisper in the back of her head. Her eyes flickered from one spot to another. Rose couldn't help but _agree_ with the voice. Ever since her alliance with both Fudge and Voldermort, a lot has changed. With Fudge, the newspapers have stopped spreading lies about her but instead turned their attention to other things, like Dumbledore. Meanwhile, with the 'Dark Lord', the attacks of the Death Eaters have ceased to the point that an attack was _rare_. Ichiryuu told her that she has done an amazing job, that she could have stopped a war from breaking out by making an alliance. He was proud of her! Even though she smiled at the warm praise, she still had her doubts.

After all, Dumbledore was still out there walking around freely.

Although, she felt slightly better at the fact that little by little the newspapers started to shade light on his mistakes, which were the reasons as to why many of them have suffered. If she was right, he should have gotten many hate mails by now, even though it was only a couple of weeks.

Licking her dry lips unconsciously, the witch stared up at the dark clouds that looked ready to let their tears from the heaven fall onto the earth and wash away every negative emotion in the air. Smiling lightly, Rose relaxed. She looked in the corner of her eyes at the clock on her table. She saw that it was nearly time to go. Getting up, the female grabbed her suitcase and Hedwig's cage. So, with Medusa wrapped around her upper body she left her master bedroom.

It didn't take long for her to reach the living room, where she has planned to use the floo network to travel to her destination. There, she was greeted by her five children. They all looked down at the sight of her leaving, but she assured them:

"You five can't get rid of me that easy." She smiled in amusements, "You'll see me again at Christmas."

"We know, mom, but..."

Sunny started and shuffled his legs in nervousness. _We're still worried about you_, the unsaid words hung in the air. Rose's emerald eyes soften at the concern. She hugged all five of the children and said while doing so:

"I'm going to be alright. Now, while I'm gone, don't give your dad a hard time."

"It's the other way around."

All five said at the same time with grim looks on their faces. That got laughter from the oldest in the room. After the laughter died down, Coco stepped forward and said to his mother:

"Mother, please be careful. I saw something big going to take place this year, but I don't know what it is."

"Thank you, Coco, I'll be careful."

Lady Potter told her son.

So, after a last round of goodbyes, Rose left.

-ooOOoo-

Well, here she was, at Platform 9 3/4. Really, why didn't she simply use a portkey to head to Hogwarts, she had no idea. Oh, that was right, she _couldn't_. _Stupid rules_, she thought to herself dryly as she felt _every_ pair of eyes stare straight at her with no shame. The witch knew that it was due to the fact of her being the reincarnation of _the _Kyoko. _Still, don't they have _some _manners? You don't just stare at people as if they were the newest piece in the museum. _Rose thought with annoyance, as she tried her best not to glare at the people.

Quickly, Rose got onto the train and found a small compartment for herself. She didn't expect any visitors, due to her brothers, Jirou and Midora, being somewhere getting into trouble or simply catching up with a few people. Also, because her best friends were made prefects so they had to go to a meeting. The thought of being alone for a good number of hours made her happy.

Even though she loves her family, Rose was very tired from the many discoveries, planning against Dumbledore, allying herself with two other powerful figure heads and the fact that her children with her lover were a hand full as it was. Yes, all that in one month could tire anybody out.

After pulling down the blind of the door for privacy, she rested her head next to the window then slowly fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

-ooOOoo-

"Should we wake her up?"

A male voice asked with mischievousness.

"Why, dear brother, I think we should."

An amused responds was given. Another male voice hissed at the two voices:

"You two are asking for a death wish."

"Just let us get out of here first before you do anything."

A fourth male voice said, this one sounded eager. The first two voices started to finish each other's sentences:

"Aw, you two-"

"Are no fun-"

"Let's wake her-"

"Up together."

"Fine, it's your funeral."

The third male voice said. As, the four voices quietly fought with each other, Rose started to steer awake.

"Oh no, we're out of here!"

The two last male voices said at the same time in panic and ran off. Emerald eyes opened and met two familiar twins with red hair. The two grinned at her with their usual cheeky smile. They said at the same time:

"Well, it seems that the little princess is finally awake."

Rose didn't know whether to glare at them or go back to sleep. Either way, she asked with annoyance:

"Where did _princess_ come from?"

The twins smiled mischievously. Fred started off first:

"Well, since you're-"

"The daughter of the two-"

"Legendary Gods-"

"It's only right to-"

"Call you a-"

"Princess"

The two Gryffindors finished off together. Rose could only role her eyes at their jokes. She replied darkly:

"If you two call me that again, I'm going to make you _regret_ it." The males didn't seem to be affected by the threat, because they simply laughed. "Was that Ace **(1)** and Leo **(2)** that ran off?"

The two nodded, which got an amused smile in responds. Of course those two were afraid to wake her up. After their little _stunt_ two summers ago, they had _every_ right to fear her.

Shaking her head in amusements at the memories, she started to talk with the twins about their summer.

What she found out was rather... interesting.

The twins and their family were put under protection by their headmaster, by being dragged in the middle of the night to Sirius Black's house. They wouldn't say where it was, due to it being under a Fidelius Charm. It didn't really bother her, but what did disturb her was the fact that the old man has planned to literally kidnap her in the middle of the night where she used to live with her birth family and take her for '_protection_' to her godfather's place. The twins told her that the only reason why the guy didn't do it was because when he arrived there he was met with a completely different family.

Rose had to hold back her laughter as she imagined the headmaster's face when he found out that she and family were gone. _Hello_, it was _obvious_ that the family would move somewhere else, such as a country, to stay safe. They _weren't_ stupid enough to simply sit there, with the full knowledge that they could be attacked any day, anytime. Even though her family looked stupid, in the Wizarding World point of view since they were non-magical, they were _very_ smart when it came to common sense, which wizards and witches seemed to lack a lot of.

It was then that they told her of everybody's reactions to the news of the engagement, taking the title of Lady Potter, adopting five children and being the reincarnation of a very important individual.

That time, Rose laughed _hard_.

Dumbledore was so angry that nobody has seen nor heard from him for _weeks_. Their mother was ranting on about her being too young for the former three and talking nonsense about the latter. Everybody in the order was simply shocked, except for some Auror by the name of Tonks that said something about _'go girl!'_. The twins, their siblings and Hermione simply smiled and laughed at the fact that she managed to do the impossible, _again_.

In the end, the twins said that they were happy that their sister in all but blood has found a good man and was happy. Although, when they asked about her children, whom they called their apprentices, the duo got a hit over the head _hard_. The twins then decided from then on, to _never_ cross the line with her when it came to her children. She was _scarier_ and_ more_ _dangerous_ than their mother.

Almost too soon, an announcement was made that they were getting near Hogwarts. The twins said their goodbyes then left to their own compartment.

Sighing softly, Rose changed into her school robes right before the train stopped.

For the rest of the night, it was pretty much a mix of her meeting with her friends and the stares that took place at Platform 9 3/4. It was very unnerving, but there was nothing that she could do about it. Although, the thing she found annoying was the fact that Hermione has _talked her ear off_ without once to pause and take a breath or let the other answer the questions. Fortunately, dinner didn't last long before the headmaster introduced the new DADA professor who was some woman by the name of Tonks. It was then that she remembered that it was the same woman that the twins talked about.

Rose didn't know whether to trust the woman or not, due to where her loyalty laid, but she would have to wait until Monday to make up her mind.

Afterwards Dumbledore has dismissed the student body. So, without much of a thought, Rose went straight to bed.

**(1) **Jirou's current life name

**(2) **Midora's current life name


End file.
